Can't Get You Out Of My Head
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: From day one of senior year from inside Puck's head, inside his mind...yeah that's a weird place, I bet you can imagine what goes off in there... M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Did you ever wonder what happens inside Puck's head? Maybe it's this…**

"Oh fuck off," he growled at the clock then turned over and slapped his hand on top of it to make it stop honking at him. Puck lay still in bed, blinking his tired eyes, his face pushed into the cold pillow on Quinn's si…on the other side of the bed. The side of the bed that Quinn used to sleep on when she still lived with him, when he still had hope in his heart.

_Yep, there it is, right on time. Every fucking year, first day of school. Noah, breakfast's on the table, yeah, yeah, yeah, so fucking what? Shoving a couple of pop tarts in the toaster then slapping them on a plate does not make you mother of the fucking year. Oh joy, the freakin' brat is up and she's practicing her fucking trumpet already. _Puck sat up and growled in frustration. "Shut the fuck up, freak," he shouted at the closed bedroom door then threw himself flat on his bed again. "Mom, Noah swore at me again," he mimicked his sister telling on him. "Oh fuck," he sighed silently as his door flew open.

"Noah, get out of that bed right now, it's the first day of school, at least make it look as though you're going to make an effort for senior year. And stop swearing at your sister," Mrs Puckerman shouted crossly. Puck made his face go blank, the indolent, hateful look that his mother detested. She detested it because it reminded her so much of his dad. "Get up, Noah, I won't tell you again," she yelled. "And take that nipple ring out, I told you before, it'll get infected," she added before slamming the door as she left his bedroom.

"Well hello there," Puck said as he lifted the covers to inspect his junk. "Looking good, feeling great," he sighed with the smallest grin. Puck took himself in hand, literally, to check for any irregularities, any anomalies that might have manifested themselves overnight. He checked a little bit faster, then a bit faster. Faster. Faster. Puck closed his eyes and pictured what she would look like this morning. What she would be wearing, how she would smell, how she would sound…he could imagine her, walking across the parking lot, her yellow baby doll dress fluttering in the breeze, her blond hair curling gently on the ends, he could picture strands of it blowing across her face, sticking to her red lipstick, oh those lips, those pouty lips, and that tongue, yeah the tongue, just poking out to touch…"Unghh," he grunted. Puck opened his eyes and reached for the tissues. _Thank you Quinn Fabray, you are still my first jerk of the day, my dick and I salute you_.

Puck stood in the shower, contemplating life, school and the fact that he would see her again soon. "Again?" he sighed, looking down his body at his erection. The Quinn Effect hadn't lessened over the last year, in fact, throughout the summer it had gotten slightly worse, become even more of an obsession. "I think I'm going to need steel pants," he whispered to himself. Puck washed himself thoroughly, very thoroughly. "Second time today and it's only seven a.m.," he reminded himself with a groan as the last delicious spasm shivered down his spine. Puck got out of the shower and swiped his hand across the mirror to clear the condensation. "Puckerman, you cannot keep doing this," he told his reflection. "Either your dick is going to fall off, or you're going to go blind or both. You have got to do something about it otherwise you will end up walking round school with a permanent boner. Till you graduate. Blah," he mocked himself.

* * *

Puck leaned against the lockers watching the world go by. He wasn't waiting for her, waiting just to catch a glimpse of her, really, he wasn't. He wasn't. Much. _Who the fuck is tha…holy crap_. _Fucking skanky bint. Crap. Shit. Holla. Down boy_, he silently willed his excited flesh. _The Madonna Like A Virgin look suits you, but you ain't no virgin, darlin', I can attest to tha-oh, oh, oh, Jeez, like it's not fucking hard enough already. No pun intended._ Puck frowned when he caught sight of the tattoo at the base of her spine, her shirt leaving a few inches of lightly tanned skin exposed, he watched the gentle sway of her buttocks under the thin cotton skirt. Puck's eyes followed her movements down the hall_. How is it that she always seems to walk in slow motion? Where the fuck did she learn how to do that? Oh God, that ass is fi-i-i-ine. And I'm drooling. And horny. And hard. Fuck_.

* * *

_Why did she dye her hair and why pink for fuck's sake? Bet Judy is pissed about that...what? What are they even talking about? We can't have glee club without her, why are they even talking about this? Without her it's just not glee cl..._"Puck? Puck? Are you…" Puck started and turned around, tuned in.

"What?" he demanded, super pissed with whoever had disturbed his daydreams. "Sorry Mr Schue, what were you saying?" he asked and tried to look as though he was listening.

"Quinn? Have you seen her?" Mr Schue asked, saying every word like he was talking to an idiot. Puck took offence, the indolent look returned.

"Yeah, bout five six, blond hair, great legs and a banging pair of ti…" Puck said before Mr Schue cut him off.

"Thank you Puck," Mr Schue cried, he knew exactly where Puck was going with that little statement, especially as Puck's hands had lifted to his chest and were describing a much bigger breast size than Quinn Fabray had ever had. Not that Mr Schue knew her breast size or had ever thought about it. Mr Schue shook his head to clear his mind. "But I meant have you seen her over the summer or today," he clarified.

"Not over the summer, no, but I saw her today," Puck answered. _No, I didn't see her over the summer because mommy dearest took her to fucking Paris for the fucking summer. "Let's have a change of scene courtesy of your dad, let's do something exciting, something we'll never do again_," he silently mimicked Judy Fabray's words when she'd found them together by the pool at the Fabray mansion. _Not that we were doing anything, we weren't, we weren't even touching, we were sat on separate fucking loungers for God's sake. Fair enough, we had already been swimming but we had our suits on, it's not like we were skinny dipping, not that I didn't suggest it, I did, but she didn't go for that, said she wouldn't show me her tits. Yes, it was dark and yes we had a few beers with us, we'd even drunk a couple already but all we were doing was talking. Honest. Judy didn't even remember what day it was. We did, that's for sure. We remembered it_. And wanted to drown their sorrows, lose themselves in alcohol which, looking back, might have been a pretty stupid idea. Puck was still convinced that he could have persuaded Quinn to remove at least the bikini top if they'd had a couple more beers and a bit more time. She probably would have too.

"I heard she went to Paris for the summer," Tina twittered enviously.

"Probably for surgery to get rid of the baby fat and the stretch marks," Santana mumbled bitchily. "'Cos even after a year she still didn't have the abs back, did she?" she mocked. Puck glared.

"I'll go find her," Rachel offered and hurried from the choir room.

* * *

"You still like her, don't you?" Finn asked in the locker room after he spotted both of the pictures in Puck's locker.

"Define like," Puck muttered with a pissed off frown.

"You think about her," Finn said with a dreamy expression on his face. "You think about her all the time, you dream about her, you wake up…"

"With a raging hard on because she's constantly there in your freakin' head," Puck interrupted, he paced around erratically, his arms flying in the air. "You can't shower without having to rub one out because you remember walking in on her when she was doing a little self grooming and the image is burned onto your retinas, locked in your mind just ready to pop to the surface every time you walk in the fucking bathroom. And every single place in your house holds some sort of memory, and you can only sleep on one side of the bed because the other side is her side, even though it's been over a year since she left and school, even school, right? The hallways, the choir room, the football field, everywhere I fucking look it's like I see her there only right now it's not her, it's just someone who has her body," Puck stopped talking abruptly, aware of how much he had revealed, relieved it was only to Finn and no one else. "Maybe I still think about her sometimes," he shrugged, embarrassed. Wisely, Finn said nothing. Puck rolled his eyes. _Understate much? Blah._

* * *

"How was your day?" Mrs Puckerman asked her sullen looking son.

_Well actually, it started off pretty good this morning when I had to masturbate before I even got out of bed because I got to thinking about a certain girl, I won't say her name because even the sound of it puts you off your dinner, leaves you crying for hours and then you'll spend the next three weeks reminding me about safe sex. Anyhoo, I had to knock another one out in the shower because every time I walk in the bathroom I remember the day you were out grocery shopping and I walked in on her shaving her sweet little puss, that was the day I bent her over the side of the tub and fucked her from behind and it was fucking awesome even though she always denies ever having sex with me except that time at her house when I got her pregnant. Ha, I bet she wouldn't dare swear on her bible that we only ever did it once, we were just quiet so you never knew either. Bet she never told anybody that the last time we had sex was in New York, that was a ton of fun trying to escape from Zizes to go do it in weird places, a glass elevator is really exciting, just in case you were wondering. Oh and you know how you hate my nip ring? Well, I think you'd hate my Prince Albert even more, if you knew about it that is, but I don't give a shit, Qui...sorry, _she who shall not be named_ fucking loves it, says it really hits the spot but you really don't want to hear that, do you?_ Puck thought to himself. "Fine," he replied, what else could he say?

"Good," Mrs Puckerman said with relief. "Your dad called, he wants to take you and Sophia out for dinner at the weekend, he has a new girlfriend and you're going to love her, apparently."

"My life is complete," Puck muttered, sarcasm dripping from every word. He sighed dramatically and allowed himself to fall full length, face first onto the couch.

"Please don't do that, Noah," his mother sighed. Puck sighed even harder.

_When did she get that tattoo? Why did she get it? Who is it of? And does she know what it actually does to me? And what's with the pink hair and grunge look? Where did _my _Quinn go? If Judy hadn't dragged her to fucking Paris all summer, if we'd been able to spend some time together, if...argh. If. If, if, if. Fucking stupid word. _

"Noah? Noah?" his mom called and from the tone of her voice, she'd probably shouted him a few times.

"What?" Puck groaned. _What now? Jeez, can't I just have a fucking minute to fucking die? And don't ask me to get up yet because even thinking about that tattoo has given me a little bit of a stiffy. I give it a week and then I'll have her again. A week and she is going to be begging for it, she loves fucking as much as I do...shit, what does she want me to do? Fuck, I really have to start listening to people. _"What do you want?" he pouted.

"Can you call at your Aunt Cynthia's to pick Sophia up, please?" his mom asked.

"Sure," Puck replied with as much enthusiasm as he would have for working in the sewer.

"And pick up dinner on your way home," she added, turning in her seat to catch her favourite show on TV.

_We're going to be on that show one day. A dysfunctional families special. Divorced, check, two kids, check, dead beat dad, check, son a teenage delinquent, check, daughter a fucking freak, check, blah, blah, blah. Yes Maury, my son tried to murder me in my bed because he's a fucking idiot with an obsession about his baby momma who kicked him to the kerb when she got a better offer from her own momma. And he doesn't even know where _his _daughter is. _"I'm going," Puck growled as he realised he'd heard his mom shout him a couple of times. "Pick up dinner from where?" he called over his shoulder at the door.

"From Bob Evans, I already ordered and paid online, you just have to pick it up," his mom called.

"Great, chicken-n-noodle," Puck sighed and pulled a face. He wasn't that pissed about it really because anything cooked a couple of miles away from his mom's disaster zone of a kitchen had to taste better than anything she'd ever produced in the damn place.

* * *

"Good morning down there, did you sleep well? I know I did, and I think I only dreamed of her a couple of times, is that how you remember the night? No? Did you think about her more? Thought so. Here you are, let me shake your hand," Puck said, looking under the covers, he often wondered if other guys did this, carried on actual conversations with their dicks. Puck liked to ask his dick questions then make it nod, that shit never got old. In fact..."Do you think we might see her today?" he asked, his dick nodded against his stomach. "Do you think you're going to want to get inside that sweet little pussy again?" Another nod. "And how about Santana, we both know she's into girls now, like she ever managed to keep it totally a secret before, ha ha ha ha ha, but she is still looking fine, isn't she? Back in that little cheerleader outfit, mmm m mmm, you would totally be into that, wouldn't you?" he asked. Nothing, except a slight deflation. "That was unexpected," Puck told himself. "Heidi Klum," he said randomly, no response. "Scarlett Johansson," no response. "Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Rhianna?" he almost begged. "Girl on girl porn?" Nothing, just a little more softening. "Quinn Fabray," he whispered. BOING! Straight to attention, full throttle. "So you're a one girl wonder now, right?" he asked his dick, it nodded. "Fucking great," he sighed and dropped the covers.

"Noah, get up," his mom called as she opened the door.

Puck threw himself over onto his belly and nearly emasculated himself, but his mom didn't really need to see him making a tent in his bed, now did she? "I'm up," he growled. _Well my dick is, anyway._

"Noah, awake is not up," she said, sternly. Puck muttered that he was getting up. "Make sure you do, you have to take Sophia to breakfast club this morning," she advised before leaving his room.

"Fucking great," Puck sighed as he rolled back over onto his back. _One, just one toot on that fucking trumpet and it's going straight up her fucking nose._

* * *

"Puck, I have something to tell you," Mr Schue said quietly, keeping Puck behind after class. "Take a seat," he advised gently.

_Ok, who's dead? No one is this nice to me for no reason. Is it my mom? Will I have to take care of my sister for forever? Because if I do, that fucking trumpet is going. Today. Oh crap, I missed that. Concentrate Puck, think about what he's saying. Beth? _Beth_? I heard him say Beth, I know I did, wait, back up, oh crap I need to say that out loud. _"Mr Schue, tell me that again," Puck begged. "Please?"

"Shelby is teaching here, part time," Mr Schue repeated. "She and Beth have moved back here to Lima, I just want you to be prepared. Ok?"

"Can-can I see her?" Puck asked when he knew he could speak without embarrassing himself.

"That I don't know," Mr Schue admitted. "I just didn't want you to bump into her and not be prepared. Do you think you could speak to Quinn about it? She really needs to know too."

"I'll try Mr Schue," Puck replied then his expression changed, he looked a little sad, "but she's not my Quinn anymore, I don't know what happened to her."

* * *

"Just come with me, please?" Puck begged.

"Why should I?" Quinn replied. Well, Quinn's voice replied. Almost her voice. Even her voice sounded strange, it had a husky note. Everything about her was just a touch off. It was her, but it wasn't.

"I think you'll want to see this," Puck encouraged and took Quinn's hand to lead her down the hall, the tingle in his palm thrilled him more then he'd like to admit. Quinn pulled her hand away but carried on walking beside him. Puck felt a little ashamed that he hadn't prepared her more when she glanced back at him after she first laid eyes on Shelby. Puck saw the hurt in her eyes, the vulnerability. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he saw Quinn, the real Quinn. And then she shut down again.

* * *

_Please answer the door, please, please, please, please, please, ple-oh. Fuck, do I admit I followed her home? No, that just makes you a stalker. You got the information from someone official, that's a better idea, yeah, sounds plausible. _"I have friends in law enforcement," he lied in answer to Shelby's question. "She looks just like Quinn," he said, totally unnecessarily, they both knew that the little girl between them was Quinn's 'mini-me'.

"Do you want to hold her?" Shelby asked quietly. Puck felt like he'd found a slice of heaven, or something really close to it. And he didn't ever want the moment to end.

* * *

"Menthol one hundreds? Really, skank?" Puck asked, picking up Quinn's cigarettes from the vanity unit.

"This is the girls' bathroom," Quinn replied as she concentrated on fixing her thick eyeliner.

_Blah, blah, blah, just fucking look at me, let me see that you're not hurting, I have to know that you're ok. _"I saw Beth," he told her. "She's perfect," he sighed, a weird feeling coursing through him, pride, maybe? "She looks like you, well, the old you," he told Quinn with a dismissive sneer. "You look like a real housewife of Reno..."

* * *

_For fuck's sake. Really? How about knocking? _"Could you knock before you come in?" Puck asked his mom as he grabbed a pillow to cover his groin.

"Noah," his mom cried in shocked embarrassment.

"What?" Puck shouted back. "I'm seventeen, this is pretty much all I think about," he told her. _You really don't need to know how many times a day I do this. Actually you really don't need to know who I was thinking about, 'cos for once it wasn't Quinn Fabray. Well ok, it was, I lied about that, so fucking shoot me. _"Can I help you?" he asked with a dollop of sarcasm.

"Well, yes, but wash your hands first," his mom instructed then left him to compose himself. "You have a visitor," his mom remembered to tell him through the closed door.

_For fuck's sake, I can't even jerk off in peace. She wouldn't have disturbed me if I was doing fucking homework. _Puck thrust the pillow away and looked down at his now almost flaccid dick. "I think we'll pick this up again later, I'm not in the mood right now," he told it before tucking it back away in his pants.

"Quinn," Puck said in shock when he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I saw the picture of you with her," Quinn whispered tearfully. "She showed it to me but she still won't let me see her," she added before she burst into a full blown crying jag.

"Come here," Puck sighed and dragged Quinn into his arms to hug her better. "Shh," he soothed quietly as he stroked her back, tried to comfort her.

Eventually Quinn calmed down, pulled herself together. "I don't know what to do," she claimed. "How can I get Shelby to treat me the same as you?" she asked.

"Come on Q, you know what you have to do," Puck said, his hands on Quinn's cheeks keeping her looking at him. Quinn sighed, closed her eyes and nodded her head. Puck kissed her forehead. "Better now?" he asked, again Quinn nodded.

"Thank you," Quinn mouthed with sparkling eyes, she couldn't say the words fully otherwise she'd be in tears again.

Puck watched Quinn leave with a little bit of trepidation. He was a little scared about what she'd do now. He hoped she would revert to his Quinn, the one he knew and loved. _Oh alright, I do, I admit it, I fucking love Quinn Fabray, alright? I always have, I always will and there's nothing that will ever change that._

* * *

"Sophia, come on," Puck shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "God," he growled and kicked the newel post in frustration when she didn't immediately appear. "No, take it back, you are not getting in my truck with that thing. No. I don't care, stop whining. No. MOM, I'm not taking her if she takes that stupid trumpet," he yelled.

"Sophia, no trumpet. And hurry up, your dad will be waiting for you both," their mom called. She was looking forward to an evening to herself for a change.

Once in the truck Sophia sat mutinously, glaring out of the window and at her brother in turn, giving huge body shaking sighs. "I'm telling dad that you got a nipple ring," she threatened.

"So fucking what?" Puck scoffed. "What's he gonna do? Rip it out?"

Sophia scowled even more and crossed her arms firmly. "I'm telling him you said the f word," she added then poked her tongue out at Puck.

"Whatever, I don't give a shit, freak," Puck growled. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he hissed then poked his tongue out at her. Sophia almost burst into tears but she was too much like her brother to give in to weakness like that. For an eight year old, Sophia Puckerman was a pretty tough cookie. _What a fucking waste of a Saturday night. Mrs H couldn't have been any more obvious. "Come back tonight after my husband goes to work, I need you to unclog my pipes." _Puck thought about his client's offer. _He better be fucking grateful I gave up a fucking awesome blow job for this 'cos Jeez, that woman can suck, and the sex is fucking amazing. Don't know where she learned how to do what she does with her pussy but fuck, she can make me come in record time._

"Ahh, here you are, finally," David Puckerman said, standing up from the table as he spotted his kids walk into the restaurant. "Jeez, Noah, you got so big," he exclaimed.

_Yeah, asshole, that's 'cos the last time you saw me I was thirteen years old and I'll be eighteen in five weeks, strange how that happens, dipshit, your kids grow up and you miss it 'cos you're off fucking Ms Super-teen. _"Sure did," Puck replied. "You remember dad, don't you Soph?" he asked sarcastically, bringing Sophia to stand in front of him, his hands protectively on her shoulders. She might be an annoying little shit, but she was _his_ annoying little shit and he didn't like to think that she was scared or nervous about meeting their dad for the first time in a long time.

"Sophia, you look just like your mom," David said with excruciating smarm, he'd bent over to look into his daughter's face. Puck felt Sophia tense up and squirm backwards into him, he gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. David noticed the little girl's discomfort and straightened up. "Well, you two, I'd like you to me..."

"No fucking way," Puck hissed in disgust. "Seriously?" he demanded, his eyes locked with hers. "Does he know? Did you tell him?" he asked. "This is sick. You know she's only seventeen, right?" he said in disgust.

"Noah, please, will you sit down," David insisted, giving Puck's hand a tug.

"No," Puck cried, yanking his hand away. "You know who she is, right?" Puck asked his dad with a certain amount of glee. "She is the mother of your grandchild," he relished the look of shock on his dad's face when that little piece of news sank in. "Oh yeah, I was there first, I was _her_ first and I've met some of your exes, well, I say 'met' but you know what I mean, so I know _for a fact _that she's already had better. Ha, _bigger_ and better," he announced with delight. "Good luck with that, skank, but if you think there's a future for you and my dad, you are sadly deluded, he never stays with anyone for more than a couple of years, sometimes he goes back for seconds though, right dad? Or was that just with mom? Come on Soph, we're out of here," he said, tugging his sister behind him as he walked out of the restaurant. _  
_

"Noah, wait," David called after them, Puck and Sophia didn't turn around, they gave it legs and got out of there as fast as they could.

"Puck," Quinn called, "Puck, wait," she said as she watched him turn around as the door closed. "Please Puck, just come back," she sighed almost silently.

Puck looked back at his dad and Quinn in disgust, he felt like just standing there and screaming. How? Why? Why the fuck would she want to get with an old man, especially an old man who wasn't quite as well endowed as he, Puck, was, according to at least five of his pool clients anyway, and according to Janelle Fererra across the street, and the twins on the corner - at the same time, by the way - and Loren Knight, his mom's best friend, she'd been mesmerised for hours by his dick, especially the thick gold ring through the end of it and told him a ton of times that he was bigger than his dad. Puck watched in sick fascination as Quinn pulled free of his dad's possessive hand on her shoulder and followed him out of the restaurant, leaving his dad stood there like a dick.

_How could she? How could she do this to me? Anyone but him, anyone. Who the fuck am I kidding? How could she even think about being with anyone but me? _

"Quinn isn't really dad's new girlfriend, is she?" Sophia asked Puck.

"Course not, Soph," Puck replied as they headed back to the truck, "she's got much better taste than that, I mean, she used to date me, right?" he teased with a wink. _At least I hope she isn't. How am I going to get her back? I need her back, I have to have her back...her and Beth... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Quinn and Puck Senior? Gross!**

"Puck wait," Quinn cried as she raced towards the truck, towards Puck. Puck spun round to face her, the wave of sheer anger that radiated from him stopped Quinn in her tracks. "It isn't what you think," she said with desperation as she reached out a tentative hand to Puck, then drew it back nervously.

"So you're a freakin' mind reader now? Tell me, what am I thinking?" Puck demanded, thrusting Sophia behind him to protect her a little, shelter her from hearing the foul, awful truth about Quinn and their dad. "That you're a disgusting skank with a thing for old men?" he asked, _and what about you with the cougars?_ Puck conveniently ignored the little voice in his head. "Fucking bang on, you really are amazing, you should be on TV," he congratulated her sarcastically.

"I am _not _dating your dad," Quinn cried, "that's just gross, your dad he's," she paused and looked over her shoulder, relieved at what she saw, "he's dating _my mom_," she said tiredly, pointing down the street towards the front of the restaurant, to where Judy Fabray and David Puckerman stood together, his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"What?" Puck cried as he looked at them both, their respective parents. "_Your mom_?"

"Yes, my mom," Quinn repeated in relief as understanding lit up Puck's face. Quinn sagged as the tension left her.

_Oh thank the Lord, ha, I knew she wouldn't be with him, I fucking knew it. Puckerman, what the fuck were you thinking, kicking off like that? Crap. I can't go back in there, I already embarrassed us all by freaking out like a jealous moron, not that I'm actually jealous because hey, I am Puckasaurus after all and I don't do jealous. Really, I don't. _"Look, we'll take a rain check, ok? Tell my dad I'll call him tomorrow, I can't do this tonight," Puck said, backing away from Quinn, guiding Sophia away too.

"Can I come with you? Please," Quinn begged softly. "I have to talk to you. Please?" she pleaded.

Puck glanced back again down the street, saw his dad and her mom coming towards them. "Come on," he whispered with a backward nod of his head. Quinn ran to join him.

* * *

"...and Noah keeps on swearing at me," Sophia complained to Quinn while Puck placed their order. "Mom tells him not to but he still keeps on doing it, I think his tongue should split open then fall off," she decided, sitting back in her seat with a satisfied nod.

"And it just might," Quinn agreed with a grin at Sophia, she was such a cute little girl. "Hey," she said with a smile as Puck brought a tray loaded with food to the table. "You can't beat the colonel, now can you?" she said, unwrapping her chicken. "Mmmm," she groaned with almost orgasmic pleasure as her teeth sank into the tender, tasty flesh.

_Holy shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh God I want to fuck your mouth, right here, right now, oh please, oh God, not the tongue, not the tongue notthetonguenotthetonguenotthetonguenotthetongue, ah, oh, Jeez, oh fu-u-u-u-u-uck. _"Napkin?" Puck offered, his voice just a little bit short of quivering. Puck felt the twitch in his pants, he allowed his hand to fall to his lap under cover of the table, he had to feel exactly how much just watching her eat had affected him. _You have got to be fucking kidding me, _Puck told himself when he felt the solid ridge in his pants. _Jeez, are you seriously _that _deprived? You need to get out more. _Puck shivered a little, even as he almost giggled, _giggled,_ aloud at his own advice. _When was the last time you actually had sex with anyone? Besides your hand, numbnuts. Tick, tock, tick, tock, clock's ticking...can't remember? I can, it was in NEW YORK, you fucking loser. Last time you had actual sex with an actual person was in New York, in an elevator, with Quinn. And that, my friend, was fucking months ago. And you have made excuses at least a dozen times through this summer, to different girls, different women, even when it's been handed to you on a plate, you've passed it up, what the fuck is that about? You even blew off Mrs H, four times now, and you know what she can do. No wonder you're about to go off like a fucking fire cracker. Even Artie's getting more play than you. That's only because he's dating Brittany and she's just a complete slut. Yeah, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better._

"So do you want to tell me what the whole spoilt brat routine back at the restaurant was all about?" Quinn asked quietly while Sophia was occupied with her burger and fries.

Puck shrugged. "I thought you might have called when you got back from Paris," he mumbled with just a hint of a pout, he felt really, really insecure right now. "I know that we've never actually defined what we are, never gone public or anything, but I thought we knew we had _something_," he added. _And when exactly did you grow your vagina, Mr Puckerman? _ "And I thought you'd be blonde again by now, be back in your normal clothes, what happened?" he asked.

"You mean because we haven't had sex since New York?" Quinn asked just as quietly, aware that Sophia's attention could return to them at any time. "Well, it's not that I didn't want to, it's just, never mind, we'll talk about it later," she sighed. "I was told I was going to dinner with our parents so I didn't want to clean myself up yet, you know? Like a final 'fuck you' before I become normal again. Oh God, that sounds so wrong," she winced as she whispered that, almost to herself as she turned her attention to Puck's other question. "I have a bottle of dye in my bag and some of my more normal clothes," she admitted. "I had kind of planned to go over to Mercedes' house after dinner," she explained, "I thought she'd probably help me."

"Can I go play in the play area for a while ?" Sophia asked, looking at her brother with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, go ahead," Puck agreed and sat back in the booth a little, relaxed a bit. Quinn waited till Sophia was halfway to the play area then she moved, came to sit next to Puck. Puck's arm stayed where it was, resting along the back of the long seat. "Now we can talk," he told Quinn.

"Fine," Quinn replied. "So you still can't control Puckasuarus when you're around me?" she asked with a certain amount of delight and reached under the table to feel his erection and to distract him, she wanted to talk too, but not in such a public place, the possibility of tears and a meltdown was far too likely. Puck groaned but didn't speak, his eyes drifted closed as Quinn's hand rubbed lightly along the length of the ridge. "Come home with me tonight," she pleaded.

Puck's eyes snapped open. "Seriously?" he asked, his heartbeat had just spiked around two hundred beats per minute. "You know what will happen, right?"

"I know," Quinn nodded, her lips trembled a little. "I'm kind of counting on it," she silently allowed the words to drift through her mind. Puck nodded, considering the thought, looking deep into Quinn's eyes, he needed to know that she really wanted this, that she wasn't feeling coerced. Crap, she looked really, really nervous, more nervous than their first time together.

"What about your mom?" Puck asked, trying to give Quinn an out.

"I might have to sneak you in," Quinn admitted. "She still isn't your biggest fan. But making some noise with you will be far better than listening to my mom and your dad going at it like freakin' rabbits," she muttered with distaste.

"I really don't want that image in my head," Puck replied with a wince. "But being back in bed with you, now that is something I do want. A lot," he added. "What about Mercedes, is she expecting you?" he asked, Quinn shook her head, she bit her lip as she looked at Puck through her lashes, her famous 'shy Quinn' look. "Soph," he called and waved his sister to come over. "Time to go," he shouted. "At least it is according to my dick, it wants to be inside you," he muttered to Quinn from behind his hand. Quinn didn't even try to hide the smile, she wanted that too.

* * *

"Are you coming home with us?" Sophia asked. She hadn't stopped talking all the way home from KFC.

"For God's sake, Soph, just give it a rest," Puck sighed as he pulled up outside their house. Puck hung back and took Quinn's hand while Sophia ran to the front door.

"Mom," Sophia called as she opened it. "Mom, Noah brought Quinn home with us," she shouted. "Mom, what's sex? Is it like ice-cream? Can I have some?" Sophia asked innocently, she thought it might be some type of dessert.

Puck and Quinn tried to control themselves, Puck nearly fell over, he was laughing so hard, then the rest of what Sophia had said dawned on him, he realised that his mom would have heard 'Noah', 'Quinn' and 'sex' together in the same sentence. _Oh crap._ "Great," Puck groaned. "Now we'll get an hour long lecture about safe sex and the consequences of unprotected sex. Yay, just what I always wanted to get me in the mood," he mock cheered. "So much for running in and picking up a pack of condoms and my toothbrush, huh?"

"Noah, Quinn, a moment please," they heard his mom call from the living room as they stepped through the door. "Sophia, would you go upstairs please, I need to talk to your brother."

"Ah crap," Puck sighed as they walked into the room and saw the three adults before them. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, ambush. On the plus side, at least my mom knows my dad is dating Judy, maybe she'll pass on some tips, ha, ha, ha. Come on, lets get this over with, lecture, lecture, lecture, blah, blah, blah, get on with it because I really, really, really want to get naked with this girl right here beside me. First of all I am going to strip the clothes off her body then I'll pull her panties down with my teeth because that just always puts me in the right position to eat some pussy. And one of my very favourite things to eat is pussy, especially Quinn Fabray pussy, it just tastes fucking awesome. I wonder if she still has her pubes shaved into a little heart shape like she did the last ti...what the fuck? Focus, Puckerman, they're talking about _you_ here._

"...really think he should be sent away somewhere, military school or something, he's unbalanced, obsessed," David insisted.

"And I think you're talking out of your ass, as usual," Puck's mom argued. "David, if you had spent as much time with Noah over the years as you have chasing women, sorry Judy, no offence," she muttered in apology then continued talking without drawing breath, "you might have built up some sort of relationship with him and _then_ you might be allowed to have a say in his future. But let's be honest, you were never interested in being a family man, were you? You couldn't have cared less about us and our lives, if you did, you would have known what was going on in Noah's life, in Sophia's life but you don't, you never cared enough to find out, you were only ever interested in who would be the next one in your bed. I stopped caring about that when you fucked my best friend, _in my bed_, while I was giving birth to your daughter. Alone."

_What? When he what? I did _not _see that coming. I never heard about that before. Ha, go mom. That's it, kick his sorry ass to the kerb. Judy you should do the same, see those spots? That's the leopard effect and he ain't ever changing those. _Puck couldn't help but grin when Judy stepped away from his dad sightly, he had to wonder if he'd spoken out loud. _Reality check, Judy. Isn't he just a great guy? What? You thought he was perfect? Just a poor, misunderstood guy? It wasn't me, I never did anything wrong, my wife just didn't understand me, yeah right, asshole, you were a prick with a wandering dick and I am not going to turn into you._

"Monica, I really don't think that bringing up the past is going to get us anywhere," Judy began diplomatically. "The issue here is these two," she said with a glance towards Quinn and Puck.

"Actually, we're not the issue at all," Puck interrupted. "We are both over sixteen, over the age of consent," he reminded them. "If we choose to have sex it is nothing at all to do with any of you," he stated.

"But Noah, look what happened the last time," his mom reminded him worriedly.

"What? Nothing happened the last time," Puck cried. "Seriously? You think we only did it that one time?" _Oh how you are all about to have your eyes opened. _"Last time we had sex was in New York," he informed their parents, despite Quinn tugging his hand. _It was like Charlie and the fucking chocolate factory, in a great glass elevator and I know at least a dozen people saw us and I don't give a fuck 'cos it was fucking spectacular. _"See, I think you're confusing that time with the _first_ time," he explained. "Now I can't deny that the first time we had sex we forgot something fairly important, but we never have since, well, not since it mattered anyway, I mean, we didn't bother while she was actually pregnant, that would have been like locking the stable door after the horse had bolted, wouldn't it?" he laughed. Puck looked around at the surprised faces of their parents. "We have what you might call a 'booty-call' relationship," he grinned. "Like, we both date other people, right, but we get together when we want to, you know what I mean?" he asked with a wink. "What? You seriously thought I was going to have sex with Lauren Zizes? Yeah, right," he laughed at his mom's shocked and puzzled face. "No way, she's just not my type. I only dated Lauren because we needed her to make up the numbers in glee club last year when Kurt left, that's it, that's the only way she'd stay. I was dating Lauren but I was having sex with her, she was dating Finn, well, Sam first and then Finn, but she was having sex with me," he announced and pointed at Quinn. "Don't even think about denying it, let's get it all out in the open for once," he advised her. Quinn shrugged, like a 'whatever' shrug.

"Oh my God," Judy cried. "Quinn, I thought it was just that one time ever, you told me, it was just that one time," she reminded her daughter while trying to recall the exact conversation word for word.

_Oh, is your daughter not quite the sweet innocent little Miss Thing that you thought she was? Oh dear me no, she's a fucking animal in bed, she likes it hard and fast and rough and she gives as good as she gets, she is a fucking _supreme _cock sucker, she is a deep throat expert and she doesn't have a gag reflex, need I say more? _Puck turned the blank faced, eyelids at half-mast, indolent look on Judy and his dad. _And whether it is here, or at your house or somewhere out there in my truck, we are getting naked tonight and she will fucking scream, so deal with it._

"Mom, you asked me that question on the night that dad threw me out," Quinn reminded her distraught mother. "I didn't lie to you, at that time it _was_ just that one time, well actually, to be _completely _honest, I should say it was just that one day, afternoon, whatever, but we did it a lot, maybe four or five times?" she said, checking with Puck, he shrugged too. "So, you just chose to _hear_ that it was only one time, same as I just chose not to update you," she added carelessly.

"So what is actually going on between you both right now?" David demanded crossly, he'd recovered a little bit from being insulted.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked. "And what business is it of yours anyway?" he countered

"I am your father," David yelled indignantly.

"What?" Puck asked incredulously, barely able to contain the laughter. "Who are you? Darth Vader?" he mocked. "Noah, I am your father," he mimicked. "No. You don't get to play that card," he informed his dad, "I haven't even _seen_ you for five freakin' years," he reminded him. "Seriously," he said, his mood changed like the snap of his fingers, the laughter stopped, Puck became serious, "you don't get to give your opinion or ask questions at all."

"But we do," Judy announced, indicating herself and Puck's mom.

_Oh joy, here it comes, you will do as we say, you won't see each other again, you will not sleep together, you blah, blah, blah..._

"...are you even listening to me?" Judy demanded. "He's not, is he, he isn't listening to me. Listen here, buster," she shouted, grabbing hold of the front of Puck's shirt. "If you do anything to hurt or upset my daughter, anything at all, I'll..."

"What? You'll what?" Puck asked, looking at the woman who had her fist wrapped in the front of his shirt. "I'm not the one who hurt her, Judy, I'm not the one who abandoned her, I'm not the one who threw her out, withdrew support when she needed it the most, that was you and her dad," he reminded her. "I'm the one who _did_ support her, I'm the one who's always been there for her, even when she didn't want me to be and I'm the one she always comes back to, time after time," he finished, panting sightly. "We're done here," he announced and left the room pulling Quinn with him, she didn't need a lot of encouragement.

* * *

"Noah?" Sophia's quiet, nervous voice outside his door made Puck lift his head, he looked down into Quinn's slightly watery eyes, at her kiss swollen lips. "Can I come in?" she asked. Quinn nodded and sat down on her side of Puck's bed.

"Sure, Soph, come on in," Puck replied with a heavy sigh. He walked round to his side of the bed and climbed on, laying on his side up close behind Quinn, her butt up against his stomach, he let one hand curve round her hip, one hand supported his head. "S'up?" he asked his little sister.

"I don't really get it. Does this mean you're our sister now?" Sophia asked Quinn. She sat down daintily beside Quinn.

"No," Puck shouted, the hand on Quinn's hip tightened for an instant.

"No, of course not," Quinn replied at the same time, but much calmer.

_No fucking way, nuh uh, nope, no, nooooooo, no, no, no, never going to happen, not a fucking chance. _Puck almost felt sick at the thought. _I can't have thoughts like this about my sister, it's fucking illegal. Ok. How do we break them up, this Judy/David thing has to end, right now. What if he's as addicted as I am? What if it's something in their skin, like pheromones that plants and insects give off, ha, biology isn't a waste of fucking time, and actually, I really like horticulture, I could do that for a living...woah, way to get off track, numbnuts, how do we break up my dad and her mom, that's the big question..._"We have to break them up," Puck announced.

"Why?" Sophia asked, she didn't get what all the shouting had been about.

"Because if they do get married it will mean that Quinn is my sister and it will mean that Beth has freaky parents and we're not even going there with that, so just listen to me and trust that I'm right, ok?" Puck informed his sister, he really didn't think it would be wise to get into a full on explanation with her right now, not unless he wanted that info to be all around Freedom Elementary School by Wednesday at the latest.

"So what should we do?" Quinn asked, she shuffled back into Puck, felt him hug round her a little bit more.

Puck lay silent as he contemplated what to do. Without conscious thought his hand meandered up Quinn's back, underneath her raggedy, skanky, triple layered, different coloured tanks with a further black lace shirt over the top. "I've got it," he announced as his fingers snapped open her bra fastening with one deft move.

"Yeah you do," Quinn sighed and glanced down at her front as her boobs dropped the teeniest amount. Despite it all, Quinn couldn't help but be impressed by his dexterity.

Puck gave Quinn a self-satisfied smirk. "Not that, but hey," he winked, "I haven't lost my touch," he bragged. "No, we get him caught with his pants down with another woman," he explained. _And I know just the woman. Mrs H, you know how you keep hinting at a three-way with another guy? I think I might have to make a few arrangements, turn up late and remember my camera. _Puck sighed and nodded to himself, a smug, far away look in his eyes. "Yeah," he whispered to himself. "Ok, Soph, time for you to get out of here," he said suddenly to his sister as he rocked slightly against Quinn.

"You're going to be all kissy and lovey-dovey like you used to be before, aren't you?" Sophia muttered with her nose turned up in disgust.

"Yep we are," Puck agreed, giving Sophia a huge cheesy grin. His hand curved even further over Quin's hip.

"Are you going to live here again?" Sophia asked. She'd liked Quinn living with them, her brother had been nicer to her, she'd loved watching the baby growing under Quinn's clothes, loved feeling her kick and tumble. Sophia had been sad when Quinn had left, even sadder when they hadn't brought the baby home with them, she really wanted to not be the youngest in the house.

"Nope," Quinn replied with a grin, "I live with my mom, just like you live with your mom, but I might stay over sometimes if it's ok with your mom," she added, with a glance over her shoulder at Puck. "That sound ok to you?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," Puck agreed. "Scoot, Soph," he called as he turned over onto his back and pulled Quinn down onto him. "And close the door," he added, just in case.

"One moment, please," Puck's mom called from the doorway as her daughter whizzed past. Monica looked over her shoulder and made sure that the coast was clear. "First of all, it's good to see you, Quinn, you are looking very well," she said politely. "Now let's set a few rules," she said more sternly. "I accept that you have some sort of relationship and I'd rather know about it than it be a secret, and I'd rather you were here and safe than doing whatever out there and taking chances," she added. "That being said, Sunday to Thursday, off limits, and Noah, if you want this to happen," his mom said, pointing to them both, "your grades better make a marked improvement and I'll allow you to be together Friday and Saturday, fair enough?" she suggested.

Puck looked intently at Quinn, tried to gauge not only her reaction but her embarrassment factor, her face was flame red so she was probably about ready to die. _Guaranteed two nights a week with Quinn? Hell yeah, where's the dotted line for me to sign on? Oh, grades, shit, crap. Quinn'll help me, she did before, when she lived here, she was always getting me to do my homework, a positive influence on me, one might say...who the fuck is putting words in my head? It's my head, get the fuck out. _"Works for me," Puck replied quietly, his gaze still locked with Quinn's. "What does her mom say about it? I take it dad and Judy left?" he asked.

"Actually no, they're still downstairs," Monica answered. "I think your mom will want to talk to you first Quinn, and your bag is still in the living room," she reminded her.

"I'll go and talk to her now," Quinn sighed and climbed off the bed.

"Hey, c'mere," Puck called as she neared the door. Quinn turned to look at him, loved the half smile on his face, the one that always made her think he was thinking really dirty thoughts. "Come here," he repeated softly as he walked towards her. "Turn around," he said as they met. Quinn turned. "Might be better to fasten this first," he mumbled as he tried to stem the grin. "Sorry mom," he apologised as he lifted the back of Quinn's tops to refastened the pretty lace undergarment.

"Crap, I forgot that you undid that already," Quinn cried faintly, her hands had flown to her boobs to cover them then adjust the cups to fit properly.

"How could you forget? You know the fifteen minute rule," Puck teased.

"What's the fifteen minute rule?" Monica asked then wondered if she really wanted to know when she saw the smirk on her son's face.

"If we're alone anywhere for more than fifteen minutes then underwear is coming off," Puck answered with a burst of laughter. Quinn pulled a face then hurried down the stairs to talk to her mom.

"David, would you mind giving us some privacy, please?" Judy asked as Quinn stepped into the living room. "Come sit here with me, sweetie," she encouraged, her hand held out in welcome, Quinn did as she was bid.

"I know this is going to be a lecture on how bad he is for me, what a bad influence he is on me, on how much we messed up before, but mom," Quinn said, her eyes almost pleading, "you really don't have to tell me this. I know we messed up, both of us, we were equally to blame, there are so many things we could have done differently but we didn't," she said with a shrug.

"What would you have done differently?" Judy asked, shocking the hell out of Quinn.

"I wouldn't have got pregnant in the first place," Quinn answered immediately. "But that doesn't really make sense because the other thing I would have done is keep her, I wouldn't give her up if I had the chance to do it over again. If I could go back in time I'd listen and I'd answer," she whispered cryptically.

"Listen to what?" Judy asked, bemused.

"To Puck," Quinn replied and felt a warm hug envelop her. "I'd listen to him when he told me he loved me and I'd answer his question honestly when he asked me if I wanted to keep her and I'd admit the truth, I've always loved him," she admitted. "I never actually said that out loud before," she told her mom with a nervous excitement flashing through her. "So, now that you know how it's been for the last couple of years, since before I actually got pregnant," she said, plucking up the courage to just go for it with her mom. "What are your thoughts?" she asked.

"I have to admit to being slightly disappointed Quinn," Judy admitted. "I thought that you had learned your lesson the first time around and were saving yourself for your husband, I mean I know that in this day and age it's normal and acceptable to be...I don't really want to use the word promiscuous, I mean, I'm not even sure it applies if it's only with the one person. It is just the one, right? It is just him?" she asked.

"Yes, it's just him, always has been," Quinn confirmed. "And I don't know if I'd ever want a real relationship with him, I don't think I ever see it going anywhere," she admitted, "but for now, Puck is what makes me happy," she said with a sad little shrug. "And it's a long time since I've been happy."

Judy contemplated and nodded for a good long while. "Ok," she said simply. "After the summer we had, the things we went through, talked through, the counselling and stuff, I am prepared to let you have the freedom to be together. Although I must admit I am thoroughly disappointed that none of this came up throughout any of the counselling, it makes me feel like you were only playing at it, Quinn, I was baring my soul to you, I thought I would at least get honesty in return," she sighed. "But that's besides the point. So how do you think you want to work this?" she asked. "You're almost eighteen, almost an adult, you should have a say."

"Monica has agreed to Fridays and Saturdays but Puck has to make an effort at school." Quinn informed Judy.

"Then I'm in agreement, but Quinn, if your grades start to slip, it's all off, ok?" Judy said firmly.

"Thanks mom," Quinn sighed and hesitantly hugged her mom. "You don't mind if I stay here tonight, right?" she added. Judy pursed her lips and shook her head, Quinn could see that she was trying to keep the tears in.

* * *

"Yes, I really do think it's the best way," Monica whispered. "I think that if we put a veto on it, they'd find it more exciting to sneak away somewhere to be together and the chances of them slipping up and having an accident would increase because all they would focus on would be the sex part," she explained to Judy and David over coffee in the kitchen. "At least if they know they're welcome at the weekends, the chances are it'll fizzle out before Quinn leaves for college. I know when she lived here with us he used to piss her off something fierce, hopefully that wasn't just all hormones," she added with a worried frown. What she was saying made sense to Judy although she would have to work very hard to pretend that she didn't mind. Neither of the ladies thought that David was entitled to have a say. At all. And it pissed him off immensely.

* * *

"Will you help me with this?" Quinn asked as she pulled the home hair colourant out of her bag.

Puck took the box and read the instructions. "This is just like chemistry," he said in surprise. "I like the practical work in chemistry, it's the theory stuff I have trouble with," he reminded her. "Come on, let's get to it," he sighed, standing up and leading Quinn into the bathroom. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"About the summer, about Paris," Quin began as she pulled the instruction leaflet from the box, "about my breakdown," she added as though it was nothing. Suddenly a few things made a bit more sense to Puck than they had before.

"It happened in New York, right?" Puck asked. "When you freaked out and cut your hair off?" Quinn nodded warily. "Talk to me, tell me about it," he encouraged. Quinn sighed and started talking...

* * *

"Good morning," Monica said and almost choked on her coffee as she caught sight of the Quinn she recognised more readily. Gone was the pink hair and the grungy, slightly punkish, Madonna-ish, Belinda Carlisle-esque look, and in it's place was the clean cut, wholesome, All American girl that she had aways been.

"Well?" Quinn asked shyly, holding her arms out to her sides. "What do you think?" she asked then glanced down at the new wedges on her feet, they still had a bit of a rock chic edge to them, but they were certainly more her style than the grungy look she'd sported recently, and at Puck's urging, she had tossed her cigarettes too. Quinn wasn't too fussed about that, she hadn't really enjoyed them anyway, she had only smoked for effect.

"It suits you. Where's Noah?" Monica asked, just for something to say really, something to break the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"He's doing homework," Quinn announced in wonderment. "Biology homework, something about pheromones or something," she said, mystified.

"Oh my good God," Monica breathed, "wonders will never cease." Plan A appeared to be working. For now anyway.

* * *

Puck called at Dudley Road on Monday morning to pick Quinn up for school, she wanted to stop at Walmart to pick something up before they got there. "Don't take all day," Puck warned.

"You really are desperate to stay in your mom's good books, aren't you?" Quinn teased.

"Just hurry the fuck up," Puck said, the trace of a grin on his lips. Puck settled back in the driver's seat and closed his eyes while Quinn ran in to pick up whatever it was she wanted.

"There, see, we won't be late," Quinn said breathlessly when she jumped back into the truck a few moments later.

* * *

Puck held the door for Quinn to precede him into the teachers' lounge before the start of classes, Shelby was sat at a table relaxing and drinking her coffee.

"Thank you," Shelby said, slightly puzzled when Quinn handed her a gift, then sort of semi-complimented her but at the same time it felt like an insult. In a very short space of time, Shelby felt coerced into allowing Puck and Quinn to baby sit for her, against her better judgement. "How the hell did that happen?" she asked herself.

"Remember the dollar bill trick in that old movie, Paper Moon?" Ms Bletheim, the geometry teacher asked from a table in the corner of the lounge.

"Yes," Shelby replied warily, remembering Ryan O'Neal and Tatum O'Neal both doing the sleight of word trick on unsuspecting marks in the movie.

"You just got 'mooned'," Ms Bletheim informed her.

"Oh crap," Shelby sighed and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

* * *

Quinn's humble entrance into the choir room brought hugs and kisses from her former team mates, minus Santana, Brittany and Mercedes of course, they were all singing in Shelby's new rival group. Quinn didn't want to go that far yet, she'd play it by ear, try this way of getting to know Beth, try the baby sitting route. Mr Schue welcomed her back with open arms.

"I'm proud of you," Puck whispered as Quinn joined him on the back row to get some dance practice in, brush up on her moves. He'd worried that now she looked like the old Quinn, that she'd have just gone for the main chance and joined the rival group instead, to be closer to Shelby.

"Thanks," Quinn whispered back shyly and gave Puck the look through the lashes.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I know we did it like a million times this weekend, but fuck me, all she has to do is give me that look and I'm hard enough to hammer fucking nails. And it's only Monday. Fuuuuuuuuuck. I don't dare ask my mom to bend the rules yet, it's only been two days. Maybe in couple of weeks. Maybe we can get together tonight to do homework and by homework I mean fuck like total 'fucking' things._

"Are you ok?" Finn asked as he took a breather. He wiped his face with a towel. "Good to see you Quinn, you look good."

"Thank you Finn, it's good to be back," Quinn replied sweetly.

Puck looked at them both and gauged their conversation. _Relax, dude, Jeez, they're talking, that's all, in a roomful of people, talk about fucking jealous. I did not just say that word about me. _Puck looked round slightly shocked, he wondered if anyone noticed. _Crap! When did I become such a fucking douche bag?_

* * *

"So if five Y equals the square root of X over nine to the power of three," Puck read out, "then it stands to reason that it must be time for a blow job," he grinned and rolled closer to Quinn on her bed. "I love doing homework in here with you," he groaned as he inched her dress up above her knees.

Puck crawled on top of Quinn, she didn't fight him off at all, in fact, she actively encouraged him. Puck's tongue left the hot cavern of her mouth to begin a tasting pathway down her throat, between her boobs, all the time shifting the crisp blue and white material of her dress out of the way. "Take it off, please," Puck begged against her nipple. "Please," he whispered hoarsely then groaned as Quinn slowly pulled the fabric apart, the tiny pearl buttons that ran all the way down the bodice to secure the dress, didn't stand a chance.

"Shhh," Quinn whispered as Puck groaned loudly the second her hand disappeared down the front of his pants. He knelt above her, across her hips, barely able to take a full breath, he held his shirt up out of her way and willed her to continue.

_Thank you Lord, for abs of steel, _Puck thought with a gulp as Quinn suddenly jack knifed so that she was half sat, half laid. _The core strength she has there is amazing. What the fuck? Her hands are in my pants, she has a death grip on my dick and I'm thinking in terms of muscle control? Oh God, ah, ah, ah, _he couldn't take a full breath, he could barely breathe at all. Puck managed to take a deep breath in through his nose as Quinn tugged the buttons on his fly open. Quinn tipped her head back as Puck's dick sprang forth and bobbled about as if searching for her mouth. "Jeez, Quinn," he groaned as she stroked her tongue up the underside of his dick, the whole way, root to tip, he almost purred when her lips closed around the tip and her tongue painted hot patterns across the throbbing head, threaded through the gold ring and gave it a slight tug. Puck yanked his shirt off, shoved his pants down then thrust his hands into her hair to control the pace, the depth.

Puck relaxed his grip as Quinn pulled back, her hand taking over from her mouth. "Did you bring any condoms?" she asked.

"Crap, no," Puck sighed then pouted as he saw a severe case of blue balls in his near future. "Don't you have any here?" he asked. Quinn shook her head. "I thought that's what you were buying this morning," he wailed.

"Nope, sorry, just the gift for Shelby," Quinn replied with an answering pout. "So sex is out of the question," she advised Puck, he almost wept.

"Any chance of finishing what you started?" he pleaded, his hand had replaced hers as she leaned back on the bed, he kept up light movements on his dick, he didn't want to lose any firmness.

"Every chance," Quinn grinned and spread her legs inside the confines of his knees. "As long as it's a bit of give and take," she murmured.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Puck groaned and dropped his hand to feel under Quinn's dress. "Hey, where's the heart gone?" he asked, as he found smooth, bare skin under her scanty panties.

"I felt like a bit of a change," Quinn murmured. "Mmmm," she sighed as Puck stroked and teased her. "I hope you intend to use your tongue," she whispered then shuddered as Puck's fingers created such delicious sensations deep, deep inside her. Puck slid down the bed to make a close visual inspection. "Ahhhh," she moaned, her body twisting and bending with the sheer pleasure she could feel building inside her. Puck's tongue flicked rapidly over her clit to drive her to the edge. The full thrust of his tongue at her entrance made Quinn scream, she tried to keep it muted, shoved her fist in her mouth to try to keep the sound in. "Oh God," she groaned and thrust her hips up to meet his greedy, hungry mouth. Quinn tugged on her right nipple, Puck tugged on her left nipple as he feasted from her, his other hand kept up the momentum on his dick.

"Just let me," Puck groaned as he lifted his head a fraction, he looked deep into her pleasure zone. "I have to do it, I'll be careful, I promise, I'll pull out, just let me, oh God, I have...oh," he sighed as he sank into her, deep, deep into her.

"Shit, Puck, really?" Quinn hissed. "You better pull ohhhhhh, God, Puck," she almost screamed as his heavy ring connected with her cervix. "Jesus, Puck, oh God," she sighed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Quinn, I heard a...argh," Judy cried from the doorway.

"Mom," Quinn shouted as Judy stood, rooted to the spot. "Get out," she squealed.

Puck tried his best, but unfortunately, the moment had arrived and he didn't, couldn't do as he'd promised. "Ohhhh," he groaned and collapsed down onto Quinn.

"No, no, no, no, tell me you didn't," Quinn wailed, her hands flew up to cover her eyes.

"Sorry," Puck whispered into the hot, fragrant skin of Quinn's neck. He glanced over at the now closed door. "At least your mother's gone," he grinned and tried to kiss her again.

"No, you idiot," Quinn growled. "That's it, you aren't getting any again unless there are condoms in the fucking room," she vowed, the scowl on her face made Puck think twice about arguing with her. "As it is I think the best solution is the morning after pill but I am not loading up on hormones just so that you can get your jollies raw dog," she said in a hard voice. "You have to take some responsibility here, it isn't just down to me, it's you too and I don't think my mom is impressed with our homework skills."

"I promise, we won't do it again without a condom," Puck agreed, but he couldn't stop the sigh of utter contentment. "Raw dog inside you is just fucking awesome," he murmured near her ear.

"Still not going to happen again," Quinn insisted. _  
_

* * *

"Itsy bitsy spider," Shelby informed them in a rush before she left the apartment to spend some much needed 'me time' doing just whatever the hell she wanted.

"We'll be fine," Quinn assured the nervously hovering woman. "Yes, she's a bit unsettled right now but in no time at all she'll be fine, go, go enjoy yourself," she encouraged with a wide smile.

"Alright, now you're sure you'll be ok? You have my number, right?" Shelby asked, half in and half out of the apartment.

"Go," Puck encouraged. "We'll be fine," he insisted. _Go, go, go, go, just give us an hour with her, pleeeeease._

"I'm gone," Shelby said as she closed the door.

Puck waited a full five minutes before he started unpacking things from his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she followed him around, watched him plant numerous items of damning evidence. "Puck, what are you doing?" she asked again, more firmly.

"I'm doing this for us, you want our baby back, don't you?" Puck hissed at Quinn. _She should be helping me, not questioning me. She didn't come up with a freakin' plan, that was down to me, put this stuff all over then call CPS, we'll get Beth back in no time._

"Puck, seriously, have you heard yourself?" Quinn asked nervously. "I mean, I get why you're doing this but even _if_ CPS took you seriously, they are not just going to hand Beth over to us. They aren't," she insisted when it looked like Puck was going to argue with her. "Think about it for a second," she said gently, leading Puck to sit down with her on the couch, Beth reached for him, to pull on his nose. "We gave her up, we signed papers, legally we don't have any right to even be here baby sitting for her, it's only out of the goodness of Shelby's heart and because she knows how hard it was after giving Rachel up that she's even allowing this. Don't blow it for us," she advised. "We have the potential here for a lifelong relationship with the daughter that we gave away, how many birth parents get that opportunity, huh?" she asked. "Noah, please, don't screw this up for us," she begged quietly, almost tearfully.

_I know. She's right, she's fucking right, I know, I know, I know. Argghhh. Fuck. What was I thinking? Fucking idiot. That's what I am, a fucking idiot. My mother's right, I'm not right in the head. When would this ever have been a good idea? _Puck stood up and slowly, carefully gathered everything that he'd planted. "We do this the right way, yes?" he asked in a trembling, hoarse voice.

"Yes," Quinn whispered. "I'm so proud of you." Quinn really was proud of Puck. Never before had she ever seen him take responsibility like that, usually he acted like a dick and blamed everyone else for his own failings, his own shortcomings but not this time, not when it really mattered. Yay, Noah Puckerman finally acting like a man, like a dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Sometimes you can be too intimate, perhaps it's better to maintain at least some of the mystery...**

"And it's time for some duets, people," Mr Schuester called from his perch beside the piano. "Get into pairs then one person from each pair come down here," he instructed, ready to write on his clipboard who would be singing with who.

"You go," Quinn mouthed to Puck after he'd given her a questioning look from across the choir room, which she assumed was his way of asking if she would be his partner. Puck pulled a face but went anyway. She'd figured right.

"Ok," Mr Schue said when half the class were stood in a line beside him. "Choose one," he instructed, holding up a small black, velvet sack. Finn chose first. "Ok, blue," Mr Schue said then nodded at the whiteboard. "You get to choose a song by Sir Elton John," he announced as he grinned at Finn's face. "I want you to take a song that is not traditionally a duet and make it a duet, sing it as a duet, need I ask who you'll be singing with?" he asked, Finn didn't disappoint, obviously it was Rachel. "Tina," he offered her the sack, "blue too, same goes, Mike, yes? Artie, blue too, who with? Kurt, fine, oh you're all going to be fighting over the songs," he said with a smile.

"Mr Schue, is there any other colour in there?" Kurt asked, he suspected that there wasn't.

"Yep," Mr Schue replied and held the sack out to Puck. "Pink, you got the pink and your choice must come from Cindi Lauper," he informed him then grinned even more at the pained look on Puck's face, Mr Schue looked around the choir room. "I guess you're singing with Quinn, right?" Puck nodded to Mr Schue's question. "Two days people, let's see what we can do."

* * *

"You and Quinn have been looking very cosy lately," Finn commented as they got ready to go out on the field for some sort of vicious training that Coach Beiste had come up with. "Driving in to school together, eating lunch together, singing together, so what's the story?" he asked.

Puck shrugged. "No story," he denied, they still hadn't decided yet if they were dating, if they were a couple, or if they were fuck-buddies, friends with benefits or anything else. "We're just spending some time together, getting to know each other better, getting to know Beth too," he said a couple of minutes later once he'd come up with something he thought plausible. _That's what you get for reading Cosmo at the dentist's last week. Dude, your vagina just keeps growing and growing and your man card keeps shrinking. Hey, if you really do get a vagina, you could totally fuck yourself, ha, ha, ha. Oh very fucking funny. As long as your dick doesn't _actually_ shrink, I mean, how can you tap her tonsils if your dick shrinks? And I don't mean when she's giving you a blow job either, ha, ha, ha, man I crack myself up. _Puck rolled his eyes.

Finn glanced around to make sure no one else was interested in his and Puck's conversation, they didn't appear to be. "I thought you knew each other _really, really _well already," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Puck in a weird and surprisingly frightening way. "Kurt saw you in New York, by the way," he announced quietly then turned back to his locker.

_I know he did, but I'm surprised he mentioned it to you, I thought he'd have kept his mouth shut about that. So Kurt is into voyeurism, is he? Bit creepy but whatever, if that's what floats his boat, to just stand and watch. Bet he didn't tell you he couldn't take his eyes off us, did he? _"So?" Puck asked as he pulled his shirt over his head, he still wasn't ready to admit anything.

"An elevator? A fucking _glass _elevator?" Finn finally said, reluctant admiration shone through in his voice, it was almost as though he couldn't help it. "Seriously?"

"Hey, both the bedrooms were full," Puck grinned, "and doing it in bathrooms is just gross. Unless it's your own bathroom, then it's ok," he added after a second's thought.

"So, what's the story?" Finn asked again. "Don't tell me there's nothing going on, I see the way you look at her, I see the way she looks at you, there is definitely something there."

_Maybe there is and when we finally figure that out we'll share it with you but until then why don't you all just fuck off and leave us alone? _Puck said nothing, he just gave Finn a cheesy little wink and a smirk, he ran out to the field before Finn could ask anything else.

* * *

"No, no, no, not that one, it's too predictable," Puck groaned as Quinn played yet another choice from YouTube.

"I really think we _should_ do this one, just listen to it, listen to the lyrics. We can slow it down a touch, you take that part, I'll take this part, we both do this part, I take that part, then both of us again, then you, right? Digging it now?" she asked as he nodded along, really listening and finding appropriate meaning in the simple words. "Oh and I have an idea how to stage it too," she said with an excited grin. Puck listened and actually, yep, she probably had it nailed. Puck slid his hand up her side to cup her breast, he drew her closer to him, pulled her down onto his lap, his feet were propped up on her desk.

"Like that?" Puck asked huskily against her throat just below her ear as his fingertips plucked at her nipple, his hand had burrowed into the bodice of her dress. "How about this?" he asked as his lips and tongue made contact, he nibbled at her now turgid nipple. "These are the best nipples in the whole of Lima," he sighed with satisfaction as they rose and bloomed, he loved it when they did that even if he just looked at them, never mind when he touched them, licked them, nibbled them or flat out teased them. Especially when he and Quinn were in a room full of other people. Especially when they were standing far apart. Especially when her cheeks flushed too and she bit her lip. At that point he knew, he always knew, if he could slide his fingers into her panties, he would find her dripping wet and ready for him. Always ready for him. And all it took was a look and a lick of his lips.

"And you've met a lot of nipples, right?" Quinn asked while trying to hide her smile and catch her breath.

"I've met enough," Puck admitted with a grin, rolling both of her nipples between the thumb and fore finger of each hand, he'd shifted her so that she lay back against his chest, perfectly positioned for Puck to look over her shoulder at the beautiful pink delicacies that he couldn't wait to feast on. "Finn asked me today what we were doing together," he told Quinn, wondering if she had an answer.

"So what did you tell him?" Quinn asked breathlessly, pondering the question herself as her hands stroked the sides of his thighs, partly to balance herself, partly because she just had to touch, to feel the power in his magnificent muscles.

"Nothing," Puck shrugged, he leaned to the side a little and stared into her eyes. "So, what are we? Are we friends with benefits? Dating? What?" he asked.

"I think we're dating," Quinn replied. "Exclusively dating," she clarified and lifted her hand to cup his cheek, she stretched up, touched her lips to his, traced the fullness of his lower lip with her tongue then grazed it with her teeth, she groaned when her phone rang. "Yes?" she answered without looking at the screen, her lips returned to Puck's for an instant before she sprang up from his lap, her full attention on the call.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over at such short notice," Shelby sighed gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done," she admitted. "Be good for Quinn and Puck, alright? Momma will be home later, bye Boo," she said in a rush then left.

Quinn knelt on the floor with Beth on her knee. Beth looked trustingly up at Quinn. Quinn couldn't stop the spread of warmth and love that made her whole body glow, she didn't want to either. Beth handed Quinn a toy truck, one of her very favourite things, Quinn smiled but her eyes were very, very damp. That instant was it, the thing that she had been searching for, the perfect feeling, she didn't think life could get any better. "She is just perfect," she whispered. "She's so cute, look at that smile, she has your dopey smile."

"But she has your beautiful eyes," Puck replied, he couldn't ever remember feeling such fierce, intense pride before, not for anything. "We could do it again," he suggested, reaching a hand out to Beth, she took his fingers and he grinned at her, leaning close to pretend to bite her fingers. "We could, we could really do this. We already made one perfect baby, we could make another," he said hopefully.

"Puck, we aren't even eighteen yet," Quinn, the voice of reason, began. "I'm not saying that I don't want this in the future, because I do, I really, really do, but I am saying that I don't want this right now, we have much more important things to achieve right now," she reminded him.

_I don't want to achieve anything except to have you flat on your back with my dick so far inside you that we won't know where I end and you begin and I want to fill you over and over again with my sperm. Maybe I should kidnap you and keep you tied to my bed and just fuck you time and time again till we do it, till you're pregnant again, till we make Beth again. Oh my God, seriously? That's one of your fantasies? _Puck silently asked his slighty stiffening flesh. _No, not really, I'm just saying, _although even his mind didn't sound too sure about that. _Concentrate. _"What do we have to achieve right now?" Puck asked Quinn.

"First of all you have to get your grades up to standard for your mom to allow us to continue to have the weekends together," Quinn reminded Puck, he pulled a face. "Then we have Sectionals, Regionals and I don't know about you but I really think this could be our year, Nationals, right?" she said with whispered excitement.

"You really think we're good enough to beat Vocal Adrenaline and all those other teams?" Puck asked, settling onto his side on the floor to play with the blocks with Beth.

"Yes I do," Quinn replied firmly. "We have decisions to make, college applications, plan where our futures lie and such," she added, getting involved with the blocks too. "And we have to get to know Beth as much as possible to stay in her memories in case Shelby ever changes her mind and stops us from seeing her."

Puck could see that Quinn had a really decent point and he could respect that. He hoped he was a good enough person to be able to follow it, stick to it, he really, really hoped. _I think I can, I think I can, said the good little engine. But what if I'm not a good little engine?_

* * *

"Can we please convene in the auditorium?" Mr Schue asked, guiding everyone that way. "Puck, Quinn, when you're ready," he said as everyone settled into the centre seats on the first couple of rows.

Puck sat on the edge of the stage and played his guitar.  
"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And I think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories,  
Time after," he sang.

"Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say, go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds," Quinn sang from the back of the auditorium, she walked slowly towards Puck as he played.

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time,  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time," they sang together.

"After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows, you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time," Quinn sang as she neared the front of the stage where Puck sat, their eyes met, she looked at him in her usual shy way, the way that always melted his heart.

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time," they sang together.

"You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds," Puck sang as she reached out to lay her hand on his knee, Puck's eyes locked on Quinn.

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time,  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting (I will be waiting)  
Time after time,  
Time after time,  
Time after time,  
Time after time,  
Time after time,  
Time after time," they sang together, getting quieter and quieter. Puck looked deep into Quinn's eyes. "I will, I promise, I will always catch you," he told her then dragged her close to hug her tight.

"And I'll always be waiting," Quinn whispered into his ear.

The applause rippled around the front rows of the auditorium. "That was lovely," Rachel said with dubious sincerity, she rarely gave genuine praise to duet pairings other than herself and Finn. Others concurred though much more heartily.

* * *

Puck laid on his bed on Friday evening, bored out of his skull. He sighed and held his hand up in front of his face. _So, it's just you and me tonight. I gotta tell ya, this used to feel a whole lot better. This is like eating tofu instead of steak. The end result's the same, you're not hungry anymore, you're satisfied, but the getting there is a damn sight better with the steak. God, I wish Quinn was here. I mean, just because she got her period doesn't mean she has to stay home. At least she _got _her period, I think she'd have killed me if she didn't, I can't believe I was that stupid. What the fuck was I thinking? Hey, no nodding, I wasn't talking to you, you were no fucking help, I could feel you, getting more and more excited, raw dog, raw dog, raw dog, yeah, you were almost chanting. Better leave the thinking to me from now on. I wish I was with her. We don't have to _do _anything, we could just sleep together, it is the weekend after all. Maybe I'll just give her a..._"Hey," Puck said quietly when Quinn answered his call. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like crap," Quinn answered with a smile in her voice. "I'm tucked up in bed with a hot water bottle, a box of tissues and a vast selection of chick flicks," she informed Puck. "What are you planning to do this weekend?"

"I can come over, rub your stomach, make you feel better," Puck offered almost pleadingly. He missed her already and it was only just after eight on Friday night.

"Why don't you see if any of your boys are coming out to play," Quinn teased.

"That's no fun," Puck pouted, plucking at a loose thread on his quilt. "I miss you already," he grumbled. "Can I come over?" he pleaded. "Please?" he whispered.

"Fine," Quinn sighed but she couldn't disguise the smile or the pleasure she felt. Even though he knew there was no chance of sex at all, he still wanted to be with her, spend the night with her. "See you soon," she told him before hanging up and diving into the shower. "I know, I know, but I still don't want him to see me looking like crap," she told her reflection. "Mom, Puck is on his way over," she called, hanging over the banister to yell like she had when she'd been a little girl calling to her sister.

"Oh, alright," Judy replied, coming to the bottom of the stairs. That was unexpected. Judy had thought that Noah Puckerman would have been conspicuous by his absence this weekend after Quinn had raced jubilantly from the breakfast table screaming that Mother Nature was wonderful and that she was so excited to get her period - which was actually far more information than Judy had either wanted or needed. "He won't want to spend the night with you, though, surely?" she asked, distaste showing on her face. Throughout their marriage, Russell had never wanted to be near her when she was indisposed in that way, he had tended to spend those nights with the current Ms Fancy Piece, whoever she was.

"If he's coming over to spend the evening with me, I doubt he'll leave," Quinn grinned. "He better not anyway, he has to know how bad things can be on the PMS wagon," she informed her mother. "He already coped with the whole pregnancy hormone stuff and if he can stand me when I'm like this, he can cope with anything," she grinned and gave Judy a saucy wink.

Quinn changed the sheets on her bed, grabbed the stray clothes and rogue shoes that littered her room - no way was Puck going to see that she really wasn't the neat freak he'd often accused her of being. In reality, Quinn could be as much of a slob as any other teenager, what Puck had never realised was that when she lived with him, when she shared his room, her hormones had driven her crazy to the point that she had a compulsion to clean and tidy everything. Now she didn't. And her room showed that, at least it did before her mother's daily help, Angelina, cleaned it for her. Unfortunately, Angelina had been sick for the last few days. "Oh crap," Quinn sighed as she opened her closet to put her shoes away. "Well, that's the doorbell, he must be here already," she whispered to herself, she tossed everything into the closet out of sight and hoped that Puck had no cause to look in there.

"Hey," Puck said with a grin as he poked his head through the door. "Your mom said to come up," he told her. "I brought gifts," he added, surprising the hell out of Quinn. "I brought massage oils, with essential oils, obviously and candles, lavender scented ones because they help to relax you," he informed her in a slightly mocking tone, he'd sought advice from his mom before making a run to Walmart, Puck was really thankful that the place sold everything under one roof. "I brought DVDs, just in case you want to watch something different, I brought a little bit of chocolate, not too much because Ask Jeeves said you shouldn't have too much, I brought a wheatie bag, it's a cute little dog but it's also to go in the microwave and you can use it instead of a hot water bottle and I brought you some sexy jammies," he announced, proud of his choices. "So, if you want, I can give you a massage, then you can get your jammies on and we can watch chick flicks till Saturday dawns, how does that sound?" he asked.

"That sounds awesome," Quinn managed to say through choked back tears, she launched herself at him. "Thank you," she added, her voice full of emotion. "I don't think I've ever had such a thoughtful boyfriend before," she said, more to herself than to Puck.

"Glad to be of service," Puck replied with a smile while he hugged her back. _Glad to be your boyfriend too. Wonder if all this will add up to a mercy blow job in the morning? For fuck's sake, can't you ever think about anything else? Anyone else? She feels like crap here and you just want to get inside her? Fuck, there's no wonder you're really shitty boyfriend material. _Puckasaurus twitched inside his pants, sort of like a 'hey' gesture. "You relax, I'll get set up here, light all the candles, your mom won't mind, will she?" he asked as he reached into the bag he'd dumped on the bed.

"No, she won't mind," Quinn replied. "Tough if she does because I am having the full 'Puck-sperience' here," she thought to herself.

Quinn sighed happily as Puck lit beautiful lavender scented candles and dotted them around the room. Next he popped into her bathroom and brought out a warmed towel and spread it out on the bed. "There you go, my lady," Puck murmured and held his hand out to invite Quinn to lie down on her bed. "If you'd like to take off your top first, that would be awesome," he added before she actually made a move. "To massage you better," he claimed when Quinn looked at him slightly distrustfully. "Fine, I'll work around it," he said giving Quinn a 'never mind' grin and roll of his eyes.

"No, I don't mind," Quinn butted in and pulled the top over her head. "I'm not taking my panties off but I don't mind taking my pants off," she added, giving Puck a questioning look.

"Hey, I am _never_ going to argue about you removing your clothes for me," Puck teased with a cheesy grin. "Climb up here, lay on your stomach, I'll start with your back," he told her. "Get comfortable, I'll just take this to your mom for her to heat up for you," he added then disappeared with the doggy wheatie bag. He was back a couple of minutes later. "I asked your mom to bring it up in about half an hour, ready?" he asked.

"Mmmm," Quinn sighed, already relaxed from the lavender scent and the knowledge that Puck would do all of this just to spend time with her. She was laid with her head at the foot of her bed and her feet up near her pillows, she actually couldn't wait for Puck to start, her skin was almost tingling in anticipation.

Puck climbed up onto Quinn's bed. He very carefully knelt beside her, he'd already had the bottle of oil in his pocket so that it was warmed to body temperature. He poured a little into his cupped hand then stroked it gently down her back from her shoulders to the curve of her buttocks. Both hands rubbed and stroked, touched and teased, his fingertips making a foray towards her boobs, squished as they were against the bed and bulging out underneath her armpits. He leaned over and very, very gently kissed the back of her neck before moving lower and massaging each leg individually.

Puck knew that Quinn knew about the huge boner that was straining his zipper. From the top of Quinn's bed he lifted her right foot and paid a lot of attention to every single inch of it, he stroked and rubbed, smoothed and massaged, he shocked the life out of Quinn when he brought his mouth and tongue into play. He sucked her big toe into his mouth and swirled his tongue all around it, he stroked her instep with the point of his tongue, drew patterns across her sole, she moaned, lightly at first, deeper as his thumbs found the pressure points. She could barely contain herself when he gave her left foot the same treatment.

Quinn turned over, gently pulling her foot from Puck's light grip. Puck's eyes lit up at the sight of her distended nipples. He couldn't help but lick his lips. "Careful," Quinn warned as his head descended, "they're very tender right now," she added.

"I'll be careful," Puck agreed with a slow smile. Quinn watched his tongue poke out and actually quiver just before it made contact with one of her hyper sensitive nipples. Quinn's body jerked at the overwhelming sensation, almost like an elastic band that had been snapped. "Is it too much?" he murmured while the fingers of one hand smoothed and moulded the other plump breast.

"Mmmm," Quinn nodded with her eyes tightly closed. "Too much for my boobs," she groaned, her body jerked and pulsed, her hips lifted from the bed just a touch, she was so turned on. "Wait," she cried and sat up, she pushed Puck out of the way and delved into the drawer of her nightstand. "Here, use this," she instructed as she handed him a bright pink, shaped piece of plastic then laid back down.

"Quinn Fabray," Puck murmured in shocked delight as he found the on switch. "Wow, you got yourself a vibrator, cool," he sighed and touched it to the very front of her cotton panties. "Where do you want me to use it?" he asked, wanting, needing to be guided by her.

"Just there, there, that's, oh God, that's ahhhh, perfect, there, keep it there, shit, fuck, God, that feels so different from when I do it myself," Quinn managed to say as she sucked tiny little breaths in.

"You know I'm going to have to allow Puckasaurus some room to move, right?" Puck said with his hand on his zipper, if he didn't get his pants open and get Puckasaurus out in the next five seconds, he was in danger of having a permanent kink. A distinct bend at any rate.

"Sure, where? Gimme," Quinn whimpered, her eyes were still closed but she blindly sought Puckasaurus with her tongue. "God I feel so horny," she groaned then opened wide for Puck to thrust inside.

Puck winced as Quinn's teeth grazed the sensitive head before he thrust a little more to reach further back towards her throat. "Oh," he sighed as Quinn turned onto her side, she gently grasped his balls and massaged them, he bit his lip as he tried to maintain an even stroke on her clit with the buzzing, wiggling, plastic 'rabbit' and also a gentle pluck of her nipples every now and again. Quinn went off like a rocket, she exploded with a barely suppressed scream, Puck followed her a second or so later, he'd pulled out of her mouth and lathered her boobs with his seed. "Fuck, you are awesome," he sighed as he bent to kiss her breathlessly. "Just, fucking awesome."

"That was amazing," Quinn said when she finally got her breath back. "Thank you, Jack," she said and sat up to put her vibrator back in its little secret box.

"Jack?" Puck asked, curiously, jealously.

"Jack Rabbit," Quinn explained with a grin. "I'm just going to jump in the shower," she said and left him slumped on her bed, his pants still open and a deflated Puckasaurus laying limply on display. "You can join me if you want," she called from the bathroom, her tone was quite suggestive. "It's just a girl thing, it's not catching," she added teasingly.

_Fuck, isn't that just gross though? Is it normal? Google, what do I do? I never thought about it before, but fuck, I watched Beth come out of there along with all sorts of other nasty stuff and I still love it, it's one of my favourite parts of her, but do I...oh, well, mixed reactions, "my bf likes sex during my period is it ok?" "Absolutely no, disgusting," "yes perfectly safe just messy, try shower sex". Cool, perfectly safe, is it gross? Only one way to find out. You up for round two?_ Nod, nod. _Why did I even fucking ask. _"Hey," Puck said as he climbed into the shower behind Quinn. He had to admit he felt ever so slightly uncomfortable, he wasn't exactly sure what to expect, he didn't really think it would be like a slasher movie special effects or anything, but he did expect to see something. Everything looked completely normal, exactly like it had the hundreds of other times they'd showered together. Puck closed in on Quinn, his dick bumped up against her ass cheeks. _Hmm, I wonder..._

"Forget it," Quinn said over her shoulder. "Messy sex is one thing, I'm not up for anal," she warned but there was a smiling light in her eyes and she rubbed her ass against Puckasaurus who was demonstrating by his sheer volume, that he was mightily pleased to see her once again. Quinn reached behind her to grab his shaft and stroke it.

"Mmmm," Puck groaned, Quinn's soapy hand felt fucking awesome. Puck gripped Quinn's hips, he bent his knees and thrust forward, Quinn bent at the waist slightly, Puck took his dick and carefully, firmly, sought her entrance. "Ohhhhh," he sighed as he slipped inside. Puck pumped his hips slowly, rhythmically, Quinn bent over further, her back was flat, her hands gripped the metal grab rail, her feet were apart. Puck speeded up, his movements got faster, smoother, deeper, Quinn groaned, Puck eased up. "You ok?" he asked, his slow thrusts only just penetrating her.

"I'm fine, harder," Quinn moaned and hitched her butt back at him.

"Oh God, do that again," Puck begged, he thrust forwards as Quinn thrust back, she slid her feet together, squeezed her thighs tight, they banged and banged, his balls slapped her thighs with a satisfying clap. Puck groaned deeper in his throat, he leaned over Quinn and reached round her with one hand, he sought her clit, his soapy fingers plucked and tugged at it, Quinn whined, a high pitched squeal of a sound that went on and on. Suddenly Quinn flung herself upright, back into Puck, her hips thrust forwards, Puck fingers got a better grip on her clit, he thrust forwards too, at the hip, he thrust so deep inside her, the angle was spectacular for Quinn, his gold ring hit her G-spot, Quinn screamed as she came, she slumped down, Puck only just caught her, she'd almost fainted.

"Fuck, that was awesome," Quinn eventually managed to say. She took a step forward, Puck took a step back. "Did you come yet?" she asked. Puck shook his head. "Well that doesn't seem very fair, does it?" she said with a mischievous grin. Quinn poured some liquid soap into the palm of her hand, she turned and kneeled before Puck, stroking the soap along his length. Taking a tight grip, Quinn jacked Puck's dick like a professional, she used both hands and gave him one hell of an experience, especially every time she slid her grip over the end and tugged his PA. She leaned to the side a bit to allow the water to hit him full frontal, once the soap was gone she replaced it with her tongue. Puck wrapped his hands in her hair, pulling it back so he could see her working, he knew she'd taken him deep when his balls slapped her chin, he didn't get that very often, she must be giving him a special.

Puck thrust a little harder, a little deeper, he could feel Quinn's tongue working him on the underside of his dick, he could feel her throat opening and closing on the end of his dick, she massaged his balls to help him. "Oh God, ungh," Puck groaned as he let loose, he pulled back and grabbed his dick to keep jerking it till he was done, Quinn swallowed and swallowed, she took most of it. "Are you always this horny when you get your period?" Puck asked when he got enough breath back.

"Mhm," Quinn nodded, she was diligently scooping up the stray strands of his semen with her finger and transferring it to her mouth.

"Cool," Puck sighed and wiped the water from his face. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, he was still wrapping it round his waist as he walked back into the bedroom. "Jeez," he cried in shock as he bumped into Judy.

"Is Quinn in there?" Judy asked, her face was bright red.

"Yeah, she just got out of the shower," Puck explained. Judy blushed even more, it was fairly obvious that Puck had just got out of the shower too.

"Oh," Judy managed to make some sort of reply, she was shocked actually. More than shocked. "Errm, I brought the wheatie bag up for her, in case she has cramps, it's hot already," she said between glances towards the bathroom door that was ajar and the slightly dishevelled bed.

"Great, I think we're going to watch a few movies now," Puck said, still holding the towel tight round his waist, he really wished that Judy would go so that he could pull on the new sleep pants he'd bought for himself and take Quinn the new jammies he'd bought for her. "Excuse me," he said and stepped around her when it looked like Judy wasn't going to make a move any time soon. Puck picked up the hold all and dumped it on the bed, he searched through it one-handed while still holding on to the towel, he did not want any accidents, he remembered that happening far too many times when he was out by the lake with Finn when they were younger, although if he was being entirely honest, those accidents had only ever happened when there was at least one pretty girl in the vicinity. Puck pulled out the package with the cartoon character pants and dropped them on the bed, he picked up the package with the red lace cami and tap shorts set he'd bought for Quinn, he hoped she liked them. Puck would have preferred her in nothing at all, him too, but if she felt more comfortable in pj's at this time of the month then he hoped she would like the sexy ones, not some old ratty crap, like his ratty old sweats which was why he'd bought himself some new sleep pants. _Yeah, didn't think that bit through, though did you, numbnuts? You want to see her in pretty, sexy stuff, you think she wants to see you in Incredible Hulk pants? I don't think so, you should have bought yourself something a little bit more mature. It wouldn't hurt you to bring a few things over here and leave them, then you wouldn't have to remember to pack everything, like, did you remember your toothbrush? Or a razor? I know you got your deodorant but that's only because you had to buy some anyway, guys are dicks at doing shopping. _"Excuse me," Puck said again to Judy and returned to the bathroom. "Your mom is out there," he hissed at Quinn when he tossed her the pjs.

"So?" Quinn whispered back. Why was he worrying, her mom knew he was here, _his _mom knew he was here, what was the problem?

"She's looking at me like I'm Pervy McPervert 'cos she sure as fuck knows what we just did in here," Puck exclaimed, he felt a bit icky about it all over again. "Are you _sure_ it's ok to have sex when you're on your period?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Quinn sighed. "At least I think it is," she admitted to herself. "When can it possibly be safer?" she asked herself, without allowing her face to change or show any signs of worry whatsoever. "Crap, now I need to Google it," she wanted to shout, but she didn't, she held it in, she'd wait till he went home tomorrow or Sunday, then she'd Google it. "Oh, they're pretty," she sighed when she opened the lace pyjama set. "Thank you," she murmured then kissed him sweetly. And again. And again.

"Quinn, dear," Judy called as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just a minute, mom," Quinn called back. "Get dressed, I have girl things to do," she instructed Puck.

Puck gave himself a quick rub down with the towel then pulled on his pants. "Well hurry up, don't leave me out here alone with your mom," he begged, Puck looked seriously worried. "She'll just be a minute," he told Judy with a slightly wobbly smile.

Puck didn't exactly know what to do so he went back to the hold all to bring out the DVDs. He lined them up next to the TV on Quinn's desk. He shuffled through the selection that she had piled up there. _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Cra...oh, no, I wanted to watch that one, that might be cool. Crap, crap, crap. Well, you wanted to come here and do the girlie shit with her. You could have hung out with the boys and got drunk but oh no, you had to come here to be the good little boyfriend. I'm not even checking if you have a man card left, I think it dissolved in the shower you fucking creep, even I'm not that desperate, not that it wasn't cool, it was but seriously? Think you'll do it again next month or will you just stick to phone sex? Maybe next month you can just lie on your bed and rub one out while you get her to talk dirty to you. 'Cos like that's not pervy at all._

Quinn came back into the room. "Mom," she said a little surprised that she was still there, she'd rather hoped that her mother would have either got fed up of waiting or would have become so embarrassed by over thinking what she suspected might have been happening in the bathroom but in either case, Quinn had pegged her mother for leaving sooner rather than later. "Is there something you need?" she asked and rubbed at her hair with a towel.

"No, not at all, I just wanted to make sure you're both ok before I go out, David is picking me up in about an hour," Judy informed them both. "I don't think I'll be home tonight," she added with a smile then hugged Quinn and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, darling," she called as she sailed out of the room towards her own.

"Cool," Puck murmured into Quinn's hair as he drew her backwards into his arms, "house to ourselves," he added happily.

"I still want to just cuddle up and watch a really girlie movie, do you mind?" Quinn asked over her shoulder.

"Nope, I don't mind," Puck replied and gave her a tighter squeeze for just a second. "What do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Beastly?" Quinn suggested. "I love the modern take on Beauty and the Beast," she shrugged. "And Alex Pettyfer is always worth looking at," she added with a sigh.

Puck pulled a face but found the DVD and inserted it in the player. "Do we need anything else?" he asked before he climbed up on the bed beside Quinn. "Drinks? Snacks?" he suggested.

"Nope, not right now," Quinn replied, she tucked the wheatie bag across her stomach then held her arm up for Puck to slide up behind her and wrap his arm around her. Puck did and immediately cupped her breast. "You just can't help it can you," she giggled over her shoulder as she slid her hand along his arm and cupped his hand too.

"Nope," Puck replied and gave her a teasing little kiss below her ear. "I don't think I'll ever get fed up of touching your boobs," he admitted with a satisfied smile then settled down to watch the movie. Quinn didn't have the heart to nudge him twenty minutes later when he was snoring gently into her ear...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied.**

**A/N: Sectionals and other misdemeanors...**

_Ok, so it's Friday. Finally. Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday...crap, that's an ear worm I can live without, lame fucking song. What was that? So_ _I know Ms Doosenbury just said something about England and France - I see England, I see France, I see Quinnie's underpants - ha, ha, ha, get a grip, dick, how fucking old are you? I wonder what sort she's wearing. If she's wearing any, I mean, we did have that discussion the other week, the one about making Fridays a commando day. Oh fuck, what is she talking about now? Maybe Spain and stuff, but who the fuck cares? NO ONE. No. One. I don't give a flying, fucking shit, I really, really don't care, neither did they, that's why half of freakin' Europe came over here to populate the US of A. Wait, what? Grade, what?_

"...make up half of your final grade," Ms Doosenbury explained as Puck surfaced enough to hear part of what she said. The bell rang to signify the end of the lesson, the end of the day, the end of the week. Chairs scraped back in unison as every student rushed to the hallway, made their break for freedom.

"Hey," Puck mumbled into the back of Quinn's neck as his hands stole around her waist, one slid up to cup her boob and the other slid lower to brush over the apex of her thighs. He pulled her back against him even as she leaned further in towards her locker. "My house or yours tonight?" he asked then traced the outer shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue.

"Neither," Quinn sighed and turned her head a touch, allowing him room to move, to get closer.

"What do you mean, neither?" Puck demanded and turned her so that she was facing him, a little more roughly than she'd expected, making her head spin. "It's the weekend," he reminded her with a scowl.

"I know that, but Tina and I need to take a trip to the mall to get a few final things for our costumes for tomorrow," Quinn explained. "I have no idea how long we'll be and I think maybe we both might just hang out with Rachel tonight," she added with a shrug, looking down rather than making any eye contact with Puck.

"What's going on?" Puck asked, taking a step back from Quinn, letting his hands fall from her hips. "You've been distant since last weekend," he grumbled. "Why?" he demanded. "Because I didn't hang around on Saturday morning? Because I didn't spend all day lavishing attention on you?"

"No," Quinn answered untruthfully. "No," she repeated more firmly when Puck didn't respond, he just gave her a questioning look, the same look that she gave him, the one that made him cave instantly whenever he was lying to her. "Look, last weekend was very," she paused until she thought of the right word, "intimate for me," she murmured, embarrassed and uncomfortable. "That was a weird thing for me to share with you," she admitted.

"And you don't think it was weird for me too?" Puck replied a little louder than either of them expected. They both glanced around to make sure that no one was following their conversation. "Look," he whispered, "I never expected anything like that to happen till I was actually living with some chick or, God forbid, married to one. Not even then if I'm being honest," he said, he was still a little freaked out about the way last Friday night had unfurled. And his checking on Google had unearthed some concerns that he hadn't yet shared with Quinn, concerns that had made him rush home on Saturday morning without an explanation. Unprotected sex even during menstruation was not 100% safe. Puck wondered if Quinn had already discovered this for herself and that was why she was giving him the brush off.

"Well, whatever," Quinn sighed. "Look, Rachel is feeling pretty down about being excluded from the competition tomorrow and Tina is feeling nervous at having her first major lead," she explained. "I think it's the least I can do, spend a little girl time with them, they were both there for me last year when I really needed them, I have to repay them somehow," she added with a shrug, her eyes drifting once again to the floor between hers and Puck's feet.

"Fine," Puck sighed. "Maybe Finn and Mike will want to get together to do something if you're hijacking Rach and Tina," he muttered. "I'll see you here tomorrow afternoon, right?" he asked, he could hear the desperation in his own voice. _Fuck me. How much of a needy chick are you, Puckerman? Jeez, I think you need to be taken out to the dumpsters and given a fucking lesson or two in manning the fuck up._

"Bye," Quinn murmured, and stretched to plant a sweet little peck of a kiss against the corner of Puck's mouth. Puck sighed sadly as he watched her walk away.

* * *

"What do you mean, you're busy?" Puck demanded of Finn, as he lay back on his bed, pissed at the world because he still didn't have any plans.

"I'm going to spend the night with Rachel," Finn muttered, he was obviously afraid of being overheard. "Which brand of condoms would you recommend?" he asked.

"Trojan, we use Trojan," Puck replied quickly. "Most of the time anyway," he added under his breath.

"'We' as in you and Quinn?" Finn fished, a little surprised. Well, probably not so much if he thought about it more.

"Dude, where have you been?" Puck asked, amused at his friend's lack of awareness of the world around him. "I sort of thought we'd gone public when we sang the Cindi Lauper duet."

"Oh, yeah, right," Finn replied, distracted, "the whole holding hands and lip locks in the hallways and stuff. Right, right. How the hell are we going to win tomorrow without Rachel?" he sighed.

"That's what this is about?" Puck asked. "You think she's going to be so depressed about missing Sectionals that she's finally going to give it up to you? Dude, that's sick."

"No," Finn cried in disgust. "No, that's not it," he insisted. Puck remained silent. "Maybe," Finn admitted. "Look, what the fuck has it got to do with you? It's not like she's someone else's girlfriend, is it?" he sneered defensively.

"Low blow, dude," Puck replied quietly, "and I thought we were done with all of that," he said and shook his head sadly.

"We are," Finn agreed. "I'm sorry, I'm-I'm just," he sighed heavily, "I'm just worried that the Troubletones will kick our asses because we don't have Rachel. You've got to admit, her voice is awesome, right?" he asked, almost begged.

"Dude, her voice _is_ awesome," Puck agreed gently, "but so is Tina's," he reminded Finn, "and she has worked really hard on this, the nerves are nearly killing her, ok? The least we can do is support her, exactly like we've supported Rachel every time she's taken the lead in a song or performed a solo, you know? _Team_, right? New Directions. A group, a magnificent wall of sound, remember?" Puck said, slightly teasingly. "So, do you want to come over tonight? Mike is coming over, Quinn and Tina are planning to do girl stuff with Rachel to cheer her up, so that probably blows your plans right out of the water."

"Fine," Finn agreed with a heart-heavy sigh. "I already called Rachel and she said that she didn't want me to come over, I thought she was playing hard to get," he said with something akin to a snort of laughter. Puck could almost hear the pout that he was certain Finn was wearing on his face. "I'll bring some beers, Burt left them in the office so I moved them, he hasn't missed them in a couple of weeks, I don't suppose he'll remember about them now," Finn added, an amused tone entering his voice. "Is your mom home or are you baby sitting your sister?" he asked.

"Baby sitting," Puck sighed and rolled his eyes. Sophia better behave herself tonight. "My mom's got a hot date or something," he added grumpily, she hadn't mentioned anything about that when she'd hummed her way around the kitchen this morning, forcing her burnt offerings on her unsuspecting offspring and telling them it was breakfast.

"Cool. See you later," Finn said before he hung up.

* * *

_Yes, mom, I'll make sure she goes to bed at a reasonable time. Is now reasonable? It fucking ought to be. Don't even think of playing that fucking thing. _Puck scowled at Sophia as his mother went through her usual check list and mental instruction manual before she checked her lipstick, put her coat on and left. "No fucking way," Puck hissed the second Sophia picked up her trumpet. "If you want to play that thing, I swear to God, I will nail your feet to the fucking roof," he informed the scowling little girl.

"I'm telling mom," Sophia vowed, giving her brother a narrow-eyed stare. "She said you're not to be mean to me and that's just mean," she reminded him. "And you swore again."

"I don't give a shit," Puck replied. "Mike and Finn are coming over to play COD with me, you can go to bed right now or when they get here, I don't care," he informed her, "but you _are_ going to bed and I don't want to hear a sound out of you," he added then turned away from her to check his phone, it had just vibrated in his pocket. "Bed, Soph," he said over his shoulder as he read his text message.

* * *

Finn and Mike arrived together, both of them feeling slightly depressed at being ditched by their girlfriends. "This is so not fair," Finn sighed as Puck answered the door. He handed the beers over for Puck to put them in the fridge. "If there was any justice in the world, I would be sweet talking Rachel out of her...Sophia, hi, I thought you'd be in bed by now," he said, embarrassed at what he'd almost said in front of the little girl.

"Hi Finny," Sophia said sweetly and sighed, giving Finn the puppy dog eyes. Sophia loved Finn, she wished he would still come over as often as he used to, she missed him so much, she wished _he _was her brother instead of Noah. One day she was going to grow up and marry Finn Hudson. Then he could kick Noah's ass for being mean to her. Sophia didn't think that Finn could kick Noah's ass just yet, Noah was a bit too tough for Finn. Finn was too nice. "Noah said I could have a game with you all before I go to bed," she lied.

"I did not," Puck spluttered even as Mike and Finn were entranced by the sweet little angel routine that his demon sister was doing for them. "Soph, you are such a liar, I told you to go to bed, now scoot, before mom comes home," he said sternly.

"Your mom won't be back for hours yet," Finn reminded Puck. "You can play with us for a little while, right?" he said to Sophia and felt like a demi-god when her eyes lit up and her face shone with happiness. Finn wished he could make Rachel as happy as he could make Sophia, just by doing something so small. Sophia hung on Finn's every word, her eyes followed him, full of hero worship.

"One game, Soph, one, that's it, then bed, ok?" Puck reluctantly agreed, holding his finger up to demonstrate. Sophia happily agreed, smiling prettily at her big brother and his friends.

"Sophia, go to bed," Puck insisted three hours later. "Mom will be home soon and she sure as shit is not expecting you to still be up, go to bed, now, no more delays. Go," he insisted and stood up to physically take her, walk her up the stairs if she would not go by herself. Puck, Finn and Mike watched the little girl trudge slowly up the stairs, she stopped a couple of times to look down at them and sigh dramatically. "Bathroom before you get into bed, Soph. And brush your teeth," he called up as she reached the top. "You are so lucky you don't have any kid brothers or sisters, both of you," he sighed quietly to his friends. "Another beer?" he asked, heading to the kitchen to get them. Puck's phone pinged with another message, he grinned as he replied.

"Who are you texting?" Finn asked, a little pissed if he was honest that Puck had spent a lot of the night texting back and forth with someone, it was making him quite distracted actually and had played havoc with Puck's gaming skills.

"Errm, Sam, he has errm, he has costume issues," Puck said, making up the lie on the fly.

"Well, do you think that you can remember that you have guests?" Finn asked snootily.

"Sure," Puck agreed and thrust his phone in his pocket. He could barely restrain his smile when his phone pinged again a couple of minutes later. "Excuse me," he murmured. "A guy has to piss," he grunted and rolled his eyes when Finn started grumbling about it. Puck headed towards the bathroom. _Call me when you're in the __bathroom, _he sent the text as he closed the door on the sounds of COD.

* * *

"I don't know what has you so distracted," Rachel pouted at Quinn, "but something sure has," she grumbled.

"Sorry," Quinn apologised as she tucked her phone back into the top of her tight lace tap pants. "Excuse me," she murmured as it chimed again with yet another incoming message. Quinn headed to the bathroom. "What?" she whispered into her phone as soon as she locked the door. "You can't even manage one Friday night without me?" she asked, excitement racing through her, thrilled that Puck had been in constant touch all night. "I'm in the bathroom, now what?" she asked.

"Face time," Puck groaned, he could feel his body reacting to the flirting and sexting they had been doing for the last few hours, it had been great as foreplay, but now he needed to see her, he'd do anything to be able to touch her, taste her, but a visual would have to do.

"One second," Quinn breathed, then tapped the icon on her iPhone. Puck did the same and connected with Quinn in just seconds. "Now what?" she asked and bit her lip, allowing her teeth to drag over it, Puck sucked in a breath, she knew what that did to him. Every time.

"Show me your boobs," Puck suggested with a leer. He licked his lips, Quinn could tell that he'd propped his iPhone up against something, his hands were definitely nowhere near his phone.

"Are you jacking off?" Quinn demanded, scandalised, thrilled, excited, turned on.

"Yep," Puck groaned. "Show me, show me your pussy," he begged, his voice husky with need. "You've teased me all night with words, show me," he pleaded.

Quinn propped her iPhone where she could give him the best view of her whole body. Quickly she stripped out of her red lace pyjamas. "Now what do you want me to do?" she asked throatily. Quinn closed the toilet seat and sat down, she angled the iPhone to allow Puck to see her, see what she knew he was really hoping for.

"Touch yourself," Puck suggested quietly. Quinn watched him sit on the closed toilet too, she watched his arm jerk up and down, he changed the angle of his iPhone so that she could see exactly what he was doing. "Talk dirty to me," he begged, "tell me what you're doing," he groaned.

Quinn gulped, then lifted her feet to the seat, her knees fell apart, her head fell back to rest against the wall, she let her eyes drift closed. Quinn groaned quietly as her fingers passed over her naked, hairless, sopping wet nether lips. "I am so hot for you," she moaned and clutched at one of her boobs, she teased her nipple as she undulated her body towards the camera on her phone. "I am so wet, I'm dripping," she cried quietly. "Oh God, I have to, I have to...ahhhhh," she sighed as she thrust her fingers inside. "Mmmm, my fingers feel so good," she whispered and looked through her lashes at the phone to see Puck biting his lip, watched his arm tense up, watched his muscle bunch and dance as his movements got faster and faster. "I wish I could taste you right now, I wish I could stroke my tongue right along your hard dick," she moaned, she almost cried out as she touched her clit, her whole body jumped at the unbelivable sensation. Fuck, she couldn't ever remember being this aroused before. Ever. "Mmm," she whined, "mmm, I want to suck your cock, I want your big cock inside me, mmm," she moaned, remembering the dialogue of the one porno movie they'd watched together a couple of years ago.

"Oh God, Quinn, fuck," Puck groaned. "Come over, please," he begged. "I want to come, but I want to be inside you. Please," he begged again. "I'll get rid of them," he promised, meaning Finn and Mike.

"I'm on my way," Quinn answered with a wink. "And I don't care if they go or stay, it won't take long," she declared.

* * *

"Guys, you have to get out of here," Puck announced when he returned from the bathroom. He had seriously struggled to get his dick back in his pants, he'd had to leave his shirt hanging loose to cover the straining evidence. "Quinn is on her way over and I am anticipating some serious action, so, in the nicest possible way, I'd like you both to get the fuck out of here," he grinned.

"Thanks," Mike and Finn answered together sarcastically, looking at Puck over their shoulders as they played yet another level of the game without him. "I think that might be her, I just heard a car pull up. Unless it's your mom and then your plans to _get_ fucked will _be_ fucked," Finn added triumphantly, convinced that no one could be _that_ lucky.

"Wouldn't matter, my mom let's Quinn stay over," Puck shrugged, snatching the door open when he heard footsteps on the doorstep. "Hey," he murmured, and grabbed Quinn to him. "Mmm, good job you bothered to put a coat on," he growled against her throat. Quinn had put her pjs back on. "And you wore _these_ to a sleep over with the girls?" he asked. "Unless it was Santana and Brittany, a bunch of girls are not going to appreciate these, not like I do," he added and couldn't resist a slow sucking kiss at her throat.

"Just pretend like we're not here," Finn called towards the front door. "Go do whatever," he said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"You got here too quick for me to get rid of them," Puck grumbled quietly.

Quinn reached up for a kiss. "I don't care," she sighed and grabbed his hand. Quinn led the way up the stairs to Puck's room after tossing her bag on the couch. "I am about to go off here, you better make it quick," she hissed against his throat as he pressed her up against his bedroom door.

Puck didn't speak, he dragged her coat from her shoulders, Quinn tugged on his loose shirt. Puck loosened his belt, he remembered to take his phone from his pocket, he couldn't afford to replace it again, he'd had to do that a couple of weeks ago when he'd stood on the last one and broken the screen, he'd promised his mom he wouldn't leave his phone in his pocket again when he dropped his pants on the floor. Carefully, he placed it on the nightstand. _What the...? Fuck. So that's how it is? Ha. _Puck sat on the edge of his bed and drew Quinn to sit over his lap. "Ride me," he groaned as his hands dipped into her pants. "You are so fucking wet," he managed to say before Quinn pushed his chest, pushed him back even as she sat up on him. Quinn groaned as she rocked against the hard ridge of him. "What do you want? Tell me what you want, say it," Puck groaned.

Quinn leaned down to suck Puck's tongue into her mouth, her ass raised high in the air. She couldn't help the slight wiggle of her butt, especially when Puck's hands found their way into her red lace tap pants. She let her knees slide away from his hips a little so that she could brush her hot centre against him, she rocked and rocked. "I want to suck your cock," she whispered into Puck's mouth then slid backwards off the bed to kneel between his legs. Puck leaned up on his elbows, he bit his lip as Quinn tugged his pants open, he assisted her by lifting his ass off the bed while she pulled his pants down his legs. Quinn abandoned the pants in favour of stroking Puckasaurus through the black, stretchy cotton of Puck's boxers. Quinn allowed her tongue to stroke the length of stiff flesh through the fabric, at the same time she thrust one hand inside the boxers to take hold of him. Slowly, she drew them down. The instant Puck's dick sprang free he collapsed back onto the bed, Quinn's quivering tongue stroked the whole way up, from his balls to the gold ring. Quinn slurped her tongue all around the sensitive head then bent to engulf as much of him in her mouth as possible.

Puck's head lifted again, he sucked in a breath as he watched her, watched her head bob up and down, watched her hand wrap as far round him as she could get it. He thrust one hand into her hair, pushing it back to see as much of her face as possible. Puck rocked his hips up in time with her downward strokes, he heard her choke a little, he knew she liked that. "Further," he commanded, and pressed her head down. Quinn shifted so that she was directly overhead, she got up off her knees, her ass waved in the air as she did press ups on the bed, bent low then raised up. Quinn pressed down as far as she could possibly go, she could feel him deep down in her throat, her nose was almost touching his groin. She pulled back, looked at Puck with streaming, watering eyes, she might not have a gag reflex, but she wasn't completely immune to having a great wedge of solid flesh stuffed down her throat.

Puck stood up, he shoved his pants further down and off with his feet. Quinn sat back on her feet, on her knees in front of him. Puck took hold of his dick and fed it back into her mouth. He held her head as he thrust rapidly, not going in full length, going for speed and sensation rather than depth. He held her hair back, Quinn gripped and jacked his dick. Puck pulled back. "Babe, I have to taste you, right now," he hissed, he winced as sensation after sensation skated across his skin. He bent and drew Quinn upright to stand in front of him, he sat back down on the edge of the bed. Puck pushed the red lace shorts down Quinn's legs, she wiggled to assist them to drop. "Turn around," he urged and spun Quinn where she stood. "Bend over," he instructed. Puck buried his face the second Quinn's ass was staring him in the face. She squealed as his tongue stroked the full length of her, she heard him suck and slurp every bit of her nectar from her. Quinn almost fell forward as his tongue penetrated her, only Puck's hands on her hips kept her on her feet.

"Puck, I can't take much more," Quinn groaned as she eased herself back upright, she squeezed and caressed her boobs and her nipples as she spoke. Quinn turned around, Puck's hands remained on her hips, he laid back again and took her with him. Quinn brought her knees up again, she joined her mouth to his, their tongues tangled. Quinn almost sobbed as she knelt up a little, putting some space between them. She grasped Puck's dick and held it up, she found exactly where she needed it. Quinn cried out in pleasure as she sank down onto him. Puck almost purred. He tensed for a few moments and allowed Quinn to rock slowly, to set her own pace. Quinn was close to breaking point, she slammed her clit into him as much as she could stand to. "I'm coming, I'm so close," she groaned, her body tensing and relaxing, contracting with delicious pleasure.

"Just a minute," Puck groaned and shifted with her. Puck allowed Quinn to lay across his bed, he pulled and turned her this way and that, like a boneless rag doll. He scooted up behind her and lifted her leg. Quinn helped position him, his dick, helped him to sink deep inside her once more. Puck threaded one arm under her, his other arm wrapped over her, his lips nibbled behind her ear, Quinn reached back, one hand on his head, the other hand guided his to her clit, they both teased her together. Quinn could feel the pressure building with his every thrust inside her. She didn't know how much longer she could last until she imploded, she knew she was going to implode or explode or something.

Quinn screamed through clenched teeth, her whole body bowed with the effort that her release demanded. "Oh God," she cried as she shivered and shook, trembled, melted.

"Fu-uck," Puck moaned as he pulled out from her and shot his scalding hot essence up her stomach, caught her boobs, her chin. "We have got to start remembering to use condoms," he panted tiredly as he flopped onto his back behind her.

* * *

"Go get me a drink of water," Quinn demanded, she was still breathless, still panting, even after ten minutes of coming down.

"Sure," Puck agreed, equally as breathless. He sat up and rolled off his bed, he snagged his sweat pants from the floor where he'd dropped them a couple of days before. "Better check what the guys are doing too," he muttered almost silently to himself. Puck picked up his phone from the nightstand as he passed it on his way to the door. "Water, right?" he asked, leaning over Quinn to kiss her some more.

"Mmmm," Quinn sighed and smiled with her eyes closed.

Puck trekked slowly down the stairs. "What?" he asked as Finn and Mike looked at him with knowing eyes. He couldn't quite hide the glint in his own eyes. Puck wondered if - when - he should tell them that he knew they'd seen and heard everything, knew that Quinn's phone had still been connected to his via face time, knew that they'd had a camera staring straight at the action. _Yeah, that's what we do on the weekends, what about you? I know Rachel doesn't let you get further than touching her boobs, I think Tina probably goes a lot further cos Mike never complains about a lack of action, and hey, you might always have thought that Quinn was a good girl, but fuck, she's a dirty bitch when she wants to be. And it's fucking awesome._

"Errm," Finn started to speak, but didn't quite know what to say. "Are you playing this with us now?" he asked faintly with a nod towards the XBox.

"I'll just take this water up to her," Puck replied and lifted the glass to demonstrate. "See what she plans to do tonight, if she's staying here or going back to Rachel's or going home," he added.

"Cool," Mike managed to say, he was still staring quite intently at the TV, he hadn't been able to meet Puck's eyes at all. Puck grinned as he turned back up the stairs.

"Hey, your water," Puck murmured as he leaned over Quinn. "Are you coming downstairs?" he asked. Quinn blushed and bit her lip as she sat up to drink her water. "What?" Puck laughed. "They knew what you came here for," he informed her. "We didn't really do a lot to hide it, did we?" he asked, laughing again.

"I'll call Rachel and Tina, see if they want to come too, bring the house party over here," Quinn mumbled and blushed some more. "My phone's downstairs in my bag. Oh, crap," she cried and blushed bright red. "I didn't turn it off, it was still connected to yours and I threw it on the sofa with my bag," she wailed. "They heard us, didn't they?" she asked and fell over burying her face in her hands and the pillows.

"At the very least," Puck replied with a nod. He'd seen, when he'd propped his phone on the nightstand, he'd seen a view of the living room so he knew that Quinn's phone had fallen out of her purse and onto the sofa. Puck also knew that for the time being he would plead ignorance that his own phone was still switched on and connected, because admitting that he was turned on by people watching him and Quinn have sex was more than slightly disturbing. And incredibly perverse. And something he'd discovered that he liked when they'd done it in the elevator in New York.

* * *

"So you brought the party over here?" Rachel asked as she perched herself on Finn's knee. She wiggled a little as she felt his reaction to her. Rachel felt gratified that she could do that to him, make him feel like that about her. She often worried that he was thinking about other girls, thinking about sex when she felt the hard ridge in his pants, but here it was, just for her. Rachel sighed with warm satisfaction. Perhaps she should take that step, she thought that she might really want to. Soon. Possibly. Perhaps. Or not.

"I think I needed to see Puck," Quinn admitted and hugged tighter to Puck's side, he still hadn't put his shirt on, she kept touching his nipple ring as she stroked her hand over his hot, smooth skin. Puck leaned over and touched his lips to hers, a gentle, tender kiss.

"You needed to do more than see me," he murmured too quietly for anyone to hear more than a slight rumbling sound. Quinn grinned and hid her face.

"It's cool," Tina added with a smile and a look at Mike, he gave her an intense look. "I think we might make a move soon," she added without looking away from Mike. Mike nodded his agreement and smiled to himself. _Question answered, Puckerman, he's totally fucking her._

* * *

"Are we ready?" Mr Schue asked his team.

"Yes," they answered as one, their voices loud, excited.

"Ok, give it all you've got," Mr Schue added, his face and voice intense. "We can do this," he told them proudly.

Mr Schue stood by in the wings and watched his team perform their hearts out. He kept a watching brief on Rachel in the audience, stood side by side with Emma. She looked so folorn, the poor girl, but really, she only had herself to blame. Hopefully Rachel would now realise that the world did not revolve around her and that her actions had consequences too. His attention was caught again by Shelby Corcoran waiting in the wings on the other side of the stage. He watched her watching Puck and Quinn, saw the looks that she gave them, they were oblivious, caught up as they were by their performances. Quinn was doing really well, taking point on a couple of occasions in the first two songs. Tina had sung ABC to absolute perfection, no one could have done that better, her performance had been enhanced by the other team members taking small roles in the number, none more so than Mike Chang, he had owned that last line.

Quinn's dominance at the beginning of New Directions' second number, made Puck shiver a little, especially when she wound her way past him and her hand swept across his ass out of sight of the audience. The movement had not been missed by either Mr Schue or Shelby, they both caught each others' eyes and grinned across the expanse of the stage. Blaine's interpretation of Janet Jackson's Control was sublime, he nailed it, totally nailed it. Finn trembled throughout the second number, knowing that he would soon be in the spot light.

Finn began their third number with a confidence that he did not truly feel. From the darkness at the rear of the stage, his voice rang out, clear, beautiful. Rachel caught her breath as soon as she heard him. She felt envious, jealous but proud, oh so proud. As first Puck then Artie, Blaine and Sam joined Finn at the front of the stage, the five of them taking the lead in their third song, Man In The Mirror, the audience rose to their feet. Rachel couldn't hold back the tears as she watched her former teammates, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany, all dance in time with New Directions, sing along with them. She missed them, they all did, they all wanted everything back the way it used to be. Santana turned slightly and caught Rachel's eye. Santana winked at Rachel and smiled, she blew her a kiss, Rachel returned the favour and appreciated the sentiment.

At the very end of their performance, New Directions lined up along the front of the stage, their arms around each others' backs. The second they'd finished, Quinn made her way to the end of the line, to Puck, she threw herself into his embrace, feeling more emotional than she had in a long time. "Hey," Puck murmured into her hair. "S'up?" he asked and rocked her slightly.

"Nothing," Quinn sniffed into Puck's chest as the curtain fell. She led the way from the stage to the choir room, Puck and the rest of New Directions followed her. As soon as they got there Mike and Tina disappeared to talk with Mr Chang, it seemed he'd had a change of heart over Mike following a dancing career. Quinn addressed the rest of the group. "I don't like that we're separate," she announced. "I don't like that some of our friends feel that they aren't appreciated enough to be here with us," she added and looked pointedly at Rachel. "I think it's time for a New Directions reunion," she suggested softly.

"The judges are ready," Mr Schue called, leaning into the doorway of the choir room to get his group's attention. "Good luck guys, I think you were amazing, let's hope they did too."

* * *

"In third place," the MC called, giving the audience his super creepy insincere smile, "the Unitards," he shouted and held his hand out to their representative to come and collect the trophy. "In second place," he said, again looking at the audience for their reactions, "from William McKinley High School," he added, drawing out the suspense. The MC looked around again and watched the two teams from the same school each waiting with bated breath. _No fucking shit, numbnuts, get the fuck on with it. _"The Troubletones," he shouted, then before he drew breath he called out the winning team's name. "And in first place, New Directions," he cried, holding out the trophy towards Mr Schue. The whole audience erupted with cheers and whistles. The team ran forward to collect their trophy.

Santana and Mercedes were absolutely stunned. Stunned. They couldn't believe that New Directions had been chosen over them. Santana had even pre-empted the announcement of the winner, she had been sure it would be the Troubletones, she'd even smiled at Rachel in preparation to offering her a tiny, tiny, bit part in the Troubletones when they went on to Regionals. Fuck.

* * *

"Hey," Quinn called from the doorway of the girls' locker room. Santana and Brittany turned around, Mercedes pointedly ignored her. "So we're all going to Rachel's house to party," she said as she sauntered into the room. "We'd like you to join us," she offered, coming to a stop in front of Mercedes.

"Don't do me no favours, white girl," Mercedes bitched and turned back to shoving her belongings into her bag.

"I'm not," Quinn quickly denied, "I'm doing us _all_ a favour," she insisted. "See, the truth is, we all work better when we're together," she reminded them. "We have come such a long, long way and this year is finally our chance to get it right. We can do this," she insisted.

* * *

"So how did you get them to come?" Puck mumbled into Quinn's ear as they slow danced in the middle of Rachel's basement room. "Did you promise to sleep with Santana?" he asked, with a hint of teasing, "'cos if you did, I want in on that action," he added with a sleazy grin.

"No," Quinn laughed off her denial. "I promised them so much more than that," she added under her breath. Puck's head shot up, his eyebrows were almost in his mohawk. "I promised them that they could have one of the numbers at Regionals, the Troubletones get to sing one song," she clarified. "Think Mr Schue will agree?" she asked nervously.

Puck glanced around at all of his friends and teammates, all dancing together, Kurt and Blaine, Tina and Mike, Sam and Mercedes - he had not seen that coming - Rachel and Finn, Santana and Brittany, Artie and Sugar. Puck saw that some of the pairs seemed to be more than friends, some seemed to be just that, friends. "Yeah," Puck sighed, "Mr Schue will agree."


End file.
